


Treasures

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Daniel, Alpha!Gwen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And not metaphorically I mean literally, Animal Traits, Are you feeling it now Daniel?, Backstory, Based on Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (kinda), Bathing/Washing, Belly Rubs, Bisexual Male Character, Breakfast, Childbirth, Confrontations, Cravings, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dancing in the Rain, Daniel has an idea, Daniel is a proud dad, Daniel needs to be put on a leash, Daniel pays her in gold pieces and she is friends with him and Jasper, Daniel the next morning: I didn't get no sleep cuz of ya'll, Dates, David & Gwen Friendship (Camp Camp), David is having a gay crisis, David is so a cute mom, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Dragon!Daniel, Early Mornings, Eggs, Established Daniel/Jasper, Established Relationship, Everybody Loves David, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fever, Fireplaces, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Food, Found Family, Fun, Future talk, Gen, Gwen is the best friend and midwife ever!, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, Healing Rituals, Humans vs. Dragons, Hybrids, Jasper over here having a crisis about his mutant kids, Laundry, Letters to Home, Like misbehaving kids naughty, M/M, Magic, Maid!Gwen, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Mischief, Misgendering, Morning Sickness, Naked Cuddling, Nature, Naughtiness, Newborn Children, No Gwen is NOT a slave, Nursing, Omega!David, Omega!Jasper, One Big Happy Family, Past Character Death, Petting the dragon, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Shopping, Sick Character, Sledding, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowball Fight, Summer, Vomiting, getting some sweet Jaspvid, sitting by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: In a world where humans and dragons co-exist, often at times relationships can form across species. Water dragons of the north offer safe passage through treacherous waters at the price of a daily catch. Fire dragons of the south offer their services during the winter when wood stocks run low in exchange for fresh coals. But then there are dragons that want nothing to do with humans and vice-versa.When David, an Omega human who was raised by dragon-haters, crosses paths with an Alpha dragon, he is left questioning both his morals and his heart. But things begin to change when he realizes that this Alpha dragon wants more than his company.





	1. Chapter 1

The air was still and tranquil. The only sound being the rushing rumbling thunder of a distant waterfall. Nestled in a quiet grove beneath the many overlapping oaks and maples, with his tired calloused feet playfully swishing in the crystal waters of the waterfall’s lagoon, a lanky redheaded Omega male sat on thin ledges of layered granite and limestone. Often at times, when the stress of the world grew to be too much or his hormones drove him absolutely batty, he would escape to this place to wash away all his worries. Living in a small village mainly consisting of Alphas was a challenge. Whenever his pheromones reached too high of a level, this lonely little Omega often had to nest deep within the recess of his family cottage. It was a shame that he had to resort to cowering in fear like an animal. Such was life for the Omega, hiding away until he was no longer in pain and the threat of being forcibly mated was no longer a problem. It truly put a damper on his mood at times.

The lonesome little Omega adored his secret hideaway. To him, it was an oasis that he fancied being able to indulge in. Plucking a pickerel from the banks of the lagoon, the redhead sniffed the tiny purple flower, inhaling the rich scent. He smiled dreamily, relishing the environment around him. The occasional butterfly would dance over the flowers surrounding the water. A handsomely speckled orange beauty even went so far as to land on his leg, tickling his flesh with its tiny legs. Everything was so delightfully peaceful. At least, all was calm until the crashing of the thickets in the far background threw the Omega off his balance. The redhead was suddenly thrust into the air and cast down on his rear. The startled insect fluttered away without a passing glance.

“Good golly, what in the world-”

Struggling to find his footing on the squishy bank of the lagoon, the redhead uneasily stood, swaying as he regained his balance. Curiosity gaining the better of him, dirt-stained leather hiking boots in hand, the human made his way in the direction of the crash. Weaving his way through the speckling of sturdy trees, the redhead gaped in shock at the sudden breakage in the foliage. Hearty thick oaks were snapped like toothpicks and stories tall aged maples were shoved aside by some vast, speeding object.

“Goodness, what caused this?” he mused aloud as he climbed over fallen trees, a large trench formed in the ground from the pushed-up mounds of dirt raised tens of feet tall. He continued to walk ahead, following the elongated path carved into the ground. About twenty feet down the trench the human froze in place. At the far end of the trail, entangled in a mass of broken trees was a vast dragon. The lizard was the purest white the redhead had ever seen, with sharp golden spikes protruding from its neck and partially down its spine. Its wings were bent in what the human assumed was a painful position, with some jagged branches poking through the thin membrane of the wing.

Immediately the caring nature of the redhead took over, ignoring how most of these extraordinary creatures were vicious and would gladly snatch him up for a meal. Dashing over, he could faintly hear the agonized growling of the injured beast, its body heaving after each and every breath. He could smell the acrid stench of dragon’s blood: a heavily metallic liquid far superior to that of a human in both property and in hue. A luminous sky blue bathed the broken fauna and the injured beast in a spattering of color. As much as he hated the sensation of the slick liquid, the Omega’s nurturing instinct overwrote his fears.

“Oh dear, oh dear, oh, I hope you don’t try to eat me before I help you.” The Omega worriedly muttered to himself. As he maneuvered closer to the downed beast, he noticed a familiar scent, aside from the smell of freshly spilled blood, curling into his nostrils. The scent of a stressed Alpha.

Of all the trouble to come across, an Alpha dragon was the worst. Highly territorial, insanely protective and challenging, these creatures were the most vicious and ferocious beings alive. Alphas, in general, were a troublesome group, males especially because of their specific chemical makeup. Male Alpha dragons, however, was deadly trifecta of traits. To make matters worse, Alpha dragons usually stalked their territories for mates around this time of year. Too many fatal run-ins with these beasts over the course of time had made humans painfully aware of the dragon mating season. The Omega also knew that as a side-effect of his natural scent, a small number of pheromones were released into the air. Suddenly the Omega’s heart dropped into his stomach with a realization. Had...had this specimen been searching for a mate?

_Oh gosh,_ the Omega thought, w_as he out looking for mate, looking for me? Wait…can dragons even mate with humans? Oh, what do I care, the poor thing is hurt! I have to help, even if he tries to eat me._

Tugging on a particularly stubborn limb which had pierced the dragon’s rear flank superficially, but no doubt caused its share of pain, the Omega paused when he felt the overbearing concentrated stare of a set of eyes on him. Turning only his head to the right, the human came face to snout with the massive head of the beast he was trying so hard to save. Icy blue eyes that faded into a dark almost purple hue near the thin slits for pupils were centered on him. Thin wisps of steam escaped into the still air, curling out of the nostrils as the dragon huffed in his face.

“H-hello…! E-ehm, I-I’m just trying t-to m-move, uhm, pull this out of your l-leg! P-please don’t eat me!” The redhead nervously stammered, losing his grip on the projectile in the thickest portion of the dragon’s flank.

_“An Omega saving an Alpha...oh how my brethren will taunt me…”_

“Y-You talk!” The Omega balked in surprise at the oddly cool voice he heard echo in his head. The sudden penetration of his frantic mind had him trembling.

_“Of course. What, did you assume we dragons are incapable of speech? That we are merely oversized salamanders with wings?”_

“Wh-what?” The redhead stuttered in embarrassment, his face flushing a dark red. “No, no, y-you just surprised me! I thought you were going to, I-I-I don’t know, devour me?”

_“And why would I do such a dastardly thing to the gentle soul trying to help me?”_ The Omega felt ashamed, his cheeks brightening into a dusty rose color as he stared at his muddied bare feet. He hated to be one to assume but could he be blamed? This was an untamed, wild beast of fantasy, not some domestic pet! “_It’s quite alright, you have every right to be timid of me. But have no fear, my lovely Omega, I would not dare harm a single succulent red hair upon your darling head.”_

“Y-You know what I am?”

_“A dragon’s sense of smell is infinitely more potent than that of a human. I can smell many things, including the natural pheromones of an Omega. Your heavenly scent drew me to you.” _The dragon then dipped his head low in embarrassment. Had he been human, he certainly would have blushed_. “Although, perhaps I should not have flown overhead of the nearby town. They seem to have quite a hatred for my kind.” _The Omega’s heart deflated. It was horrible to think this dragon was detested simply for existing. He seemed like a kind, witty fellow. The opposite of the typical male Alpha dragon.

“I-I’m so sorry, I-I know humans can be brash but, I never expected-”

_“How could you know? You could not possibly be in the mind of every human in that town. It is such a shame not all are as kind as you. But what is done is done. Most of these injuries I can fix myself, but, with your tiny hands,”_ the dragon retreated its head and turned, showing several catapult arrows lodged in the thick of his neck, where his vital organs were protected by layers of coarse scales.

“Oh dear! Does that hurt?”

_“No, only a mild irritant but I cannot remove them myself.”_

“Of course! Please, allow me-” The Omega rushed to the affected area, pressing his soft palms to the dragon’s neck. His scales were surprisingly smooth, like running his hands against shingled glass. The arrows had not struck too deep, mere flesh wounds that slid free with great ease. Once the pain in his neck was gone, the dragon curved his head towards his leg, biting down on the protruding limb with a bite force of unknown proportion. He tore it free with a snap of his neck, sending the object flying yards away until it crashed to the earth with a hefty thud. Satisfied at the sound the object made, the dragon’s eyes closed as it inhaled sharply, exhaling through its nostrils.

_“Aah, much better.” _The dragon reopened his eyes, internally smiling in thanks for the Omega’s kindness._ “Thank you, my dear Omega human. I greatly appreciate your efforts.”_

“O-oh you’re welcome!” The Omega stammered, blushing heavily. “I-I know not all places are dragon friendly, I do wish people would give you all more of a chance. You seem to be very polite, why would anyone hurt you?”

_“Appearances often speak for individuals without them even uttering a word, my dear Omega. I look a beast so humans assume I am out to kill. And while it is my nature, I only do so when I need to hunt or have been provoked. I try not to give into my role’s typicality to be bullheaded and impulsive. I used to have an intense hatred of humankind, wanting nothing to do with what I used to refer to as pests of the living world. But kindness goes a long way and…well, I know now that not all humans are vile. Some are rather sweet.”_

“I don’t think you’re a beast. I find your company pleasurable if I must say.” The Omega smiled. He rested a blue-stained hand on the dragon’s side, feeling his slow, ragged breaths. He winced at the sound of the injured animal inhaling sharply. If only he was more medically inclined, he could be of more use.

_“Such a sweet boy you are. I adore you, my lovely little redhead, but I do wish I could call you by name, so I may properly thank you for your troubles.”_

“My name is David. Uhm, and what might yours be?”

_“Da’neyll Rahvenclaugh.”_ The dragon spoke in its elegant natural tongue. David, not too well educated in the art of dragon’s speak, tried to piece together the lizard’s heavily accented name into the common man’s English. “_I see your wheels are churning, what are you thinking, David, my darling?”_

“I can’t exactly speak your tongue nor do I want to butcher your beautiful language, so I was hoping I could find a similarity to my own language. Your name, in English, sounds like ‘Daniel Ravenclaw’. Do you mind terribly if I called you that, or-or does it offend you?”

_“It sounds quite lovely coming from you, David.” _The compliment made David flush. A tad bit embarrassed, he quickly changed the subject of the conversation.

“Oh, Daniel! You’re still all bloody! I don’t suppose you’d mind me cleaning you off, do you?”

_“I suppose not. Where do you propose you’ll fetch the water from?”_

“There’s a lagoon south of our location, and I could use that hollowed log as a vessel! It might take several trips but at least you wouldn’t catch an infection from your injuries.”

_“If it is not too much trouble-”_

“It isn’t!”

Cleaning the dragon’s wounds was no easy feat but David was up to the challenge. He hummed as he worked, carefully rubbing away the fading stains of iridescent blue. Soon enough David found himself purring, a low delicate rumble from deep in his chest. The Omega’s purr worked wonders on the Alpha, lulling him into a state of ease. In no time Daniel was fast asleep. For several hours the redhead toiled away, gently picking out debris from the wounds and flushing them with the cold water. The smaller, less serious wounds healed rather quickly, leaving no trace of ever having existed. The wound from his impalement still had a bit of a way to go but by dusk, it was clear of any contaminants. Satisfied with his work, David smiled to himself, feeling accomplished. He began to collect his things and started heading back towards the lagoon when he heard a soft voice call to him.

_“Leaving so soon?”_

“Yes, I’m afraid I have to return home,” David answered with a sad frown. “But it was lovely meeting you!” His smile returned. “I do hope you are able to heal properly. I’m not much use medically but I did what I could.”

_“And I am truly grateful for what you have done for me, David.”_

“The pleasure is all mine, Daniel! I never thought I would get to meet a dragon, not when you consider the town I am from. I do wish we didn’t have to meet only this once. Dragons are such interesting creatures. I personally don’t see why they are feared or hated; you don’t seem as awful as I’ve been told. Now that I’ve had the opportunity to talk to a dragon, I’ll have quite the story to tell at supper tonight!”

_“You sound awfully excited; do I detect interest and adoration in your tone?”_ Daniel chuckled in amusement.

“I’ve always been interested in learning about nature and the creatures that inhabit it. Dragons especially. You’re all so diverse, with different species per region and geography. There are at least 400 known species of dragon but I’m certain there are so many more to discover! I’ve only ever learned about your race through tales passed on from visitors. Gosh, here I am rambling but it’s only because I never thought I would ever get to meet a living dragon in the wild!” David chirped in a fanboyish tone. Overly excited, the redhead bounced in place. Meeting a dragon, any dragon, was a huge honor! These powerful creatures were akin to gods that are equally respected and feared.

_“Well, now you can say you have.”_ The great white beast pushed his front claws deep into the soft dirt, the midnight black of his talons shimmering in the sunlight. His scaly back arched as he tried to rise before his mouth opened wide, red and angry with a wailing howl of a roar before the dragon collapsed onto its bad leg. David ran close to the dragon’s head, patting it soothingly while he took quick darting glances at the gaping injury in the rear flank.

“Daniel!” He exclaimed, fearing for his new friend’s health. “Heavens, Daniel, you can’t walk with that! Oh dear, what do we do?”

_“I...have a preposition…”_ his voice tapered in and out with his pained breathing.

"Please, I am all ears," David begged, still rubbing long strokes down the side of the dragon's face. The Omega swore he could hear some sort of low trilling, much like a purr, resonating from deep in the lizard. It brought about a sense of compulsion, like he could not bear to part from the Alpha. Part of that may have been due to his injuries, part of it was this need to stay. Almost as if David **had** to stay, like he had no other options. Daniel was clearly in agony and needed support but it was more than that. Almost as if he actually cared for this…this…**gorgeous** dragon. As silly as it was to admit, Daniel was an exemplary example of the beauty of nature. He was so sleek, so captivating, so handsomely divine, so polite, so charming. All of these traits the redheaded Omega had longed for in a mate and of course, all these traits so happened to be in a dragon. Alas, his thoughts were cut short as Daniel's pained voice jabbed through his muddled mind.

_“David, come home with me.”_

“I-I-what?” David was dumbfounded. Go home to a dragon’s den? What in the blue heavens?

_“Please, make an old dragon the happiest he has ever been and come with me? You won’t have to do much other than sit with me before a fire. We can talk about the history of dragons; you express quite an interest in us. I’ll recover by morning so if you wish to return home, I can fly you personally to your door. But, David, my sweet, tender flower, I cannot bear to leave you. I need to thank you for all you’ve done for me. I know, it’s something right from the poorest plot of an old wives’ tale. And what human would dare spend even a second with a filthy brute like myself but…I would greatly appreciate you coming with me, even if it were only for a single night.”_

David toyed with the idea in his head. He so desperately wanted to help this magnificent creature and Daniel was so charming with his genuine compliments. But on the other hand, he would be abandoning his home, his parents, the village. But this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, he could not squalor the chance to do something great!

“Of course, I will. I just...I should tell my parents where I am headed. I can’t just leave them.”

_“But of course. Would you like to leave them a note?”_

“You have the materials on you?”

_“Dragons are not simply angry, vicious barbaric lizards, David. We house a multitude of abilities, some abilities significant to only certain dragons. I can conjure you a note and send it to your parents, where it will appear wherever they currently are. I also have the ability to open portals between worlds as well as spaces within those worlds. We will be able to make the journey to my home in seconds.”_

“Oh, no, I didn’t-I-I wasn’t-oh dear…” David stammered, completely flustered.

_“I know you were not thinking of me in such a way, David. Here,”_ a feather pen and sheepskin paper appeared in thin air, floating, “_write what you must and then we may go.”_

Scribbling down his every thought that manifested in a twenty-second span, David concocted a miniature memoir of the day. The moment the pen left the paper following his signature, the paper and pen vanished into thin air. Following such, Daniel opened a rather mystical appearing summoning circle adorned with complex shapes and interlacing patterns. The loops and engravings appearing in golden light cut deep into the air before himself and David. Some of the forms twisted and rotated before the outermost layer began inverting itself as it pierced through the open air, digging into the fabric of reality. The innermost circle burned a dark red before reverting to a golden hue as it began stretching wide, ripping open a window to what looked like the center of a town.

Timidly, David pressed a hand to the image, the picture wobbling like coagulated animal fat. Tearing his hand away in shock, he could hear the soft rumble of the dragon snickering behind him. He tossed the beast a sideways glare before he pushed his hand forward, breaking through the portal. Then the whole of his arm, followed by his upper torso and then the rest of himself. Before he realized it, David was standing in the middle of a town square.


	2. Chapter 2

From the eyes of the people in the surrounding area, it was almost certain that their minds were questioning where exactly this new redheaded visitor had come from. At first, David amounted their glances to stark confusion, as anyone would have at the sight of visitors, much less a dragon suddenly walking into the center of town. But the longer he studied their features, the more and more the redhead began to realize the people were not concentrated on him and Daniel but rather he alone. Their looks spoke of distrust and scorn, as if just by being present the Omega had committed some great atrocity.

Staring down at himself, David slowly began to connect the dots. His pants were still rolled up just above his knees, his legs splotchy and reddened where brambles had snagged his tender flesh, his palms raw from clawing at bark. He was filthy, drenched in sweat from head to toe as a result of his attempt to aid the dragon. These visual cues, alongside the hardly inconspicuous wound on Daniel’s leg, prompted David to conclude that the citizens believed he had tried to harm the great dragon. But he was an Omega, not that these people knew that of course, though his slightly curvaceous figure was a dead giveaway. Omegas were not known for being violent or bloodthirsty in any way nor could anyone truly best the white beast in a match anyhow.

Ignoring the humans milling about, Daniel brushed past David in the direction of a large barn-like structure nestled between a large inn and a local tavern. His injured leg would pad the cobblestones every other step or so only to rigidly bounce off the ground and held firm against his body. The redhead winced every time. Undoubtedly that injury had to be painful.

After having reached the doors to the building, the dragon pressed his snout against the massive right door, nosing his way into the vast hall of the barn, David close behind. The area was quite expansive, with plenty of space adequate enough to house a dragon of stature much like Daniel. Lanterns hung from the rafters, bathing the environment in a soft golden glow. There was furniture spread around, fixtures and such fit for a human but not so much a dragon. The sight restarted the churning of the wheels in the redheaded Omega’s mind.

_“Quite a nice space, isn't it?”_ Came the dragon’s soothingly suave voice from a considerable distance. Turning to face him, David found Daniel tamping down a pile of loose hay in the far-left corner of the barn behind a few supporting wooden pillars. After he was satisfied, the dragon flopped down onto the bedding with a thump, curling into a loose ball. Then he began licking at his injured leg with his long, slender pink tongue. _“I find it quaint and tranquil.”_

“It is very delightfully rustic.” David made his way over to the dragon, sitting on the floor between his front two legs. The hay scratched at his exposed flesh but he hardly minded. Nestled so close to the beast, it felt warm and safe. “It feels serene, calming, a nice homey feel. I do have to a-” before he could continue, the doors to the barn open, a sonorous flood of voices trailing in from the outside.

“-And to think Jeremiah believed he could top me in an archery contest. Hah! He wishes!” A female’s voice, smooth with hints of an iron will laden throughout her words.

“Well, to be fair, you have been out of practice for a while now.” This voice was male, calm and even. At the sound of his words, Daniel’s head lifted from the floor of the barn, as if they piqued his interest. David pressed himself as far into the crease between the dragon’s right front leg and his chest as he could. He knew nothing of what was coming and did not wish to be discovered. Daniel would protect him, would he not?

Cast in the white light of natural sunlight, walking into view were two humans: a tall female with a luxurious dark complexion, amethyst eyes and lustrous dark reddish hair, and a male with a complexion slightly lighter than his own who stood quite a bit shorter than the female with sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes, not at all the same hue as the dragon’s. In the female’s arms were bundles of fresh produce, paper-wrapped meats as well as other food items. Her clothes were simple, a nicely frilled maroon dress with a white apron. Alongside her walked the male, dressed down in a collared paled yellow tunic and slimming black woven pants. He carried odd end materials, like those of mending clothes or cleaning spaces. The two chatted among each other as they continued their walk until Daniel interrupted their conversation politely.

_“Gwendolyn, my fairest maiden, so nice to see you again.”_ If he could smile, David was certain the dragon would be on the basis of how he spoke. The female paused her conversation to acknowledge the beast.

“It’s only been a day, Daniel.” She chided him teasingly. Suddenly, her eyes widened in disbelief. “Daniel, your leg!” The male at her side dropped the contents of his arms to the floor as he dashed over towards the dragon’s injury.

“Oh, Danny, who hurt you?” Poor dear sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. “How did this happen?”

_“Some hateful humans launched an attack me, as per usual. This time their assaults hit their target.” _Daniel nosed the human to put his sorrows at ease._ “I’ll be fine by morning, no need to worry your pretty head.”_ The male looked doubtful but his pout was interrupted when the female spoke again.

“Well, it is good to know you’ll be alright. Dragons are tough as diamonds, no need to worry. And I see we have a guest as well. A new partner?” She spoke with a sly grin, noting how she could see the tuft of fluffy red hair peeking out from behind the dragon’s claws. Hearing her words, David tried to shrink even deeper into the shadows. “All is well supposing I made my trip to the markets today. Go mingle, Jasper, I'll begin fixing supper.” She cast the male human a smile, heading off towards the cooking area on the opposite side of the barn. Still cowering in fear, David did not notice the other human male until he was suddenly two feet before him, smiling as bright as the day itself.

“Oh wow, you are beautiful!” He exclaimed joyfully, looking to Daniel with stars in his enchanting blue eyes. “Is he our new Omega, the one you smelled this morning?” This Jasper character inquired of the dragon. “Gosh, you are amazing to look at! So slim and lean, and those delicate little freckles sparkle like stars! I have to know, what is your name?”

David squeaked out in fear, trying so desperately to hide from this new person. Please let him not be another Alpha, he already knew the female was. He smelled her perfume-like scent the moment she entered the room.

“Aw, don’t be afraid. Please come out, I won’t hurt you.” Caught up in his own brewing fear, David was reluctant to add more to the conversation, opting to stare meekly at the other human male.

_“I can sense your fears, my darling.”_ Daniel cut in, bringing his head down so he could affectionately nuzzle Jasper. The blond Omega giggled at the notion, petting his scaly lover tenderly as he planted numerous soft kisses upon his smooth face. “_Do not worry, Jasper is an Omega as well.”_ David could hear that familiar purr-like sound resonating from within the dragon and he could feel the wall of the dragon’s chest vibrating against his back.

“I-Is that why everyone gave me dirty looks?” David questioned the dragon, feeling both betrayed as well as angry. “You never said you were going to make me your mate, let alone your second!”

“Daniel! You never told him?” Jasper inquired of the dragon with scolding, quirking his eyebrows in suspicion.

_“But I did tell you about my interest in you, David. Don't you remember?”_

Recalling the dragon's words from earlier, David recalled how the dragon actually had revealed why he and the human had crossed paths. The strength of his pheromones had wafted through the forest, not that the beast could not have already picked up his scent. All those compliments, even if they were merely conversing, it was all genuine. And David had been too focused, or too dense, to retrieve the cues. The Alpha dragon was infatuated with him and no doubt his current Omega clearly felt the same. With his gorgeous sandy hair framing his thin face, those gentle blue eyes sparkling-

_Oh dear._ David thought to himself. Let this be a trick, let this be a fluke. He was human, he needed a human Alpha, not a dragon and surely not another Omega. But, well, they were both so kind, handsome, charming individuals… _Oh dear, oh dear, no wonder I received such ugly stares. They thought I was stepping in, pushing poor Jasper out! But I'm not, I'm not! Oh heavens, this is so strange!_

_“David, love, calm down,”_ Daniel assured him with a gentle nudge of the tip of his snout against his cheek. _“It's alright, no one will dare judge you. I will make certain of it. I adore you; I want nothing more than the best for you. You helped me in my time of need and I want to pay back your kindness in any way I may. Admittedly, this is a strange situation but I am willing to do whatever it is I may to make you feel at home. I will provide for you as I have for Jasper for these previous four years. Now,”_ prodding the redheaded Omega with his snout, Daniel nosed David out into the open so he was awkwardly standing before Jasper, _“why don't you properly introduce yourself to your new partner?”_

Trembling a bit, David managed to extend his hand in greetings.

“I-I'm D-David Ja-James Greenwo-od from Sleepy P-Peak. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Jasper Elliott Stone of Pearl Bay. The pleasure is all mine.” Taking hold of David's hand, Jasper bowed then kissed his knuckles, grinning cunningly. “You are absolutely stunning.”

_“Isn't he?”_ Daniel cut in, bowing his head so he could sniff around the Omega. _“Hard to imagine how a beauty such as this remains unclaimed. Your scent is lovely, my darling, I wish I could mate with you here and now. But the time must be right. I won’t ever force you into courtship or mating, it is not fair to you nor would I ever dream of putting you in such a situation. I’d much rather wait until your heat or until you yourself make the decision.”_

“Maybe our next heats will sync, and we can all mate together as one!” Jasper exclaimed excitedly. Internally David was hoping for the opposite. He had no idea what to expect from a dragon. Could humans and dragons even mate at all?

_“One must bond first, Jasper. David has not had the time we have to be bonded.”_

“Oh, posh!” Jasper grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest. “Well, it matters not anyhow. David! Come, join Daniel and me in a cuddle as we wait for Gwendolyn to finish preparing supper.”

“Sh-shouldn't someone help her, she's all alone in the kitchen and-”

_“Nonsense, love. Gwendolyn is our maiden; she lives to aid us. Please, come sit with us. I want to feel your gentle hands on my temple once more.”_ Daniel dismissed David nonchalantly. Bumping him on the rear with the tip of his snout, he urged the redhead to take shelter back in his original position between his leg and chest. Jasper moved his body close, holding David from behind with his palms pressed firmly into the redhead's stomach. Distracted by the prickly irritation of his exposed wound, the dragon teethed and licked at the penetration hole, the squelching of his tongue grating on David’s ears. He hardly minded, after all, Daniel was an animal. Jasper, on the other hand, was testing the limits of his comfortability.

“Ooh, you're small.” The sandy blond noted with a laughing grin. His warm nose prodded the back of the other Omega's head, sniffing his short red hair with deep indulgence. David attempted to hold himself still and fight the urge to move away. “Mm, lovely. Well, you won't be so scrawny for too much longer; Gwendolyn makes meals fit for royalty!”

_“Indeed,”_ Daniel said simply as he laid his head down before the two Omegas, tired of toying with his leg. Timidly, because he was unsure of what was to come should he not, David slowly began petting the dragon as he had before in the forest. The beast's eyes closed in content, its breathing slowing down to almost nothing at all. David continued the calming motion: long, tender strokes from golden spike to smooth scales, from top to bottom. Not long after the room was filled with the calming sound of the dragon's rumbling purr, music to everyone's ears. It created this aura of tranquility, putting all at ease in tune to the sound. Simply divine.

As comfortable as he was, David felt conflicted on what emotions he should be feeling at this time. Jasper, as enticing as it was for the redhead to admit he adored him, was human. A human but also an Omega. Omega-Omega relationships did not exist as Omegas are a rarity among the human populace, even more so with human males. Their relationship would be judged harshly for certain based on this information and David was unsure if he wished to deal with the consequences of such. But Jasper...he was so delightful. The scent of the sandy blond was pure heaven to the senses: a nice honey-dewdrop lilac aroma. It fit well with David's lavender orange-pine scent, no doubt the two had scent-matched. But the dragon? Alphas had more obtuse scents but dragons? They seemed to lack an aroma altogether. Yet...yet, through minuscule sniffs, the redheaded Omega had picked up on the alteration of his own scent. He now smelled of both Jasper and whatever odd aroma Daniel himself put off. The dragon had scented him, smelling his pheromones from his journey earlier in the day. So, what exactly had drawn Daniel to his humans other than his natural desire to mate and reproduce? Even more so, could he do so with his humans? And how exactly could he purr? He was an Alpha, Alphas do not purr. But dragon physiology, that was new and the redhead knew nothing of it. David hardly had the time to think of a response before he heard Gwendolyn call out to them above the adorable trilling of the white beast.

“Suppertime!”

"Mm, I can taste Gwendolyn's masterful cooking already, posthaste David!" Yanking him along excitedly, Jasper dragged his fellow Omega along behind him like a toy over to the cooking area, where a large ovular carved table sat surrounded by four chairs. The female Alpha turned from her large cast-iron pot hanging from a tripod over the fire, in her arms. David inhaled the deeply aromatic scent, closing his eyes to fully capture the experience. Oh, it smelled absolutely wonderful, but could he really eat the meal that was no doubt prepared for the others? He was an unexpected guest, he was hardly welcome to do so, yet, yet he had been invited in. Perhaps, perhaps he could take a small taste.

Jasper practically shoved him into the seat at the right end of the table, taking residence in the chair to his left. A carved wooden bowl sat at each space; one bowl reserved for each diner. David took a moment to admire the artisanal craftsmanship, the smoothness of the sanding, the elegant shape. While it was a simple hemisphere with a deep belly, to the redhead it was more than a simple bowl to fill with whatever foodstuffs. It was art and he would appreciate its value even if others could not see such. Ambling over at a slow pace, inhibited due to his injury, the dragon reached the table just as Gwendolyn had finished ladling the stew into David's bowl and had begun filling Jasper's.

"Now, Daniel, you know the rules. No dragon form during meals." Before filling her own, she set the large serving bowl down on the table to deliver a scolding look. Daniel slowly blinked, the lens in his eyes sliding over the blue in slow motion.

Annoyed, the dragon grumbled under his breath. Before he could even question what Gwendolyn could even mean by the word 'form', David was given his answer. The dragon's body began to glow a bright golden hue until it began a singular glowing silhouette before it began to restructure itself and shrink in size. From what David could see, the new shape was much smaller, thinner and slightly lanky. This magic was amazing, how could Jasper and Gwendolyn simply ignore such majesty when it lay merely inches before them?? The light dissipated, revealing an extremely attractive golden blond human male of a pale pigment with the most lustrous blue eyes and the most scrumptiously muscled body standing before the trio. David could not resist studying this new form from tip to toe until his eyes centered on something he should not have. The redheaded Omega's face flushed in both embarrassment as well as timid arousal, his hands darting down into his lap to cup himself so that he did not showcase anything undesirable, but by gosh, could he trick himself into not staring for a moment? Daniel hardly seemed to harbor a care in the world as he took his place to the redhead's right, immediately starting on his dinner while the female Alpha tied a cloth around the shrunken hole in his leg.

"Mm, delectable as always, Gwendolyn."

"Oh, well, thank you, I do try to vary the seasonings every now and again." The female gushed, a dark blush forming on both of her cheeks. David could hardly eat. He was too awestruck, too enraptured and far too mystified to even consider filling himself at the moment. Daniel had been a dragon, presumably since his...hatching? Now he was human? This defied nature! Was he shapeshifting or was he actually half-human? And why of all forms did he choose to be so dashingly handsome? Was his dragon form, as elegant and as artistically palatable as it was, secondary or was it his true self? So many questions and so little mental capacity to either conjure or facilitate them all! Too befuddled to even notice, David barely picked up on the raised eyebrows all three of his fellow diners were casting him. Wide-eyed at their looks of suspicion, the redhead stuttered with his response to such gazes.

"S-Something the m-matter?"

"David, you haven't touched your meal, are you alright?" Jasper asked him worriedly, setting his utensil in his bowl.

"Oh dear, is he one of those specials?" Gwendolyn turned to Jasper then to Daniel with inquiry, "The kind who only dine on vegetables?" In a panic, she turned to David, eager to repent her assumed sin. "I'm sorry, David, I had no idea, I-I can make you something else-"

"N-No, no, please, Gw-Gwen...I-I'm fine, I'm not..." David's eyes kept dancing from concentrating on Daniel to being honed in on the tabletop, "not a vegetable eater, well I am but not like that, I'm just, just, uhm..." David was far too embarrassed to continue speaking so he clammed up and stared into his lap. Daniel continued to stare at him, an intense emotionless gaze of neutral expression plastered on his thin face. The redhead could feel the burn of his stare penetrating him, daring him to reveal what he was truly thinking. Common sense told him to be cordial and less of a prude. _Do not stare, he is your gracious host. Your host who is a dragon, a dragon who intends to make you his mate, who brought you into his home because you aided him in his time of need._ Hand trembling, David grabbed the utensil in his bowl, lifting the jittering tool to his mouth so he could attempt to fake normality. His legs crossed tightly under the table, pinching himself into submission. His desire was dying but those residual metaphorical flames were still burning and fighting them was an effort David was sure to collapse upon. Why did Daniel have to be so enthralling much less sitting across from him in the buff as they shared a meal?

"David...do you...need some time alone?" Daniel offered as he reached his right arm diagonally across the table. Tenderly he placed his hand over David's left, which was currently scrunched into a fist. Daniel's unmoving blue crystals locked onto David's shaking green gems, holding the redhead in a trance. His caring nature was admirable which made David realize that despite his best efforts to not fall into a fairytale romance, he was losing the battle far too quickly. He was smitten.

He wanted to respond, he wanted to proclaim just how much he wanted to be a part of this triumvirate of a relationship. But this was far too soon, far too sudden. Yet with the way that Daniel, despite being a ferocious beast, was so tender, gentle and caring, coupled with how Jasper was so enthusiastic, welcoming and charming, it felt wrong to hold it in. But he had to. This was not a storybook. Their relationship needed to mean something other than be based on the concept of wanting. Perhaps his response had taken too long as he was receiving those troubled stares again.

"Ah, no, no! I'm just...waiting for my stew to cool!" Panicking, David shoveled a large mouthful of hot food into his mouth, hardly taking the time to chew the large chunks. Swallowing roughly, he coughed out a small puff of steam, feeling the scalding burn as the food dropped down his esophagus into his stomach acids. "Delicious!" He gasped, trying to mask his pain with a smile. A moment of stunned silence passed before Jasper shattered the tension with his raucous laughter.

"You're an absolute joy, David, honest! Oh," the sandy blond wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, cheeks still burning red, "dear heavens, David, you are gold." Calming himself down, Jasper gazed lovingly in David's direction, resting his chin in his palm. "Ah, I love you so much."

"As do I," Daniel said as well. "David, you have absolutely nothing to fear. In this home, we support one another. Never be afraid to be yourself."

"That's right, David," Gwendolyn confirmed with a wide smile as she rose from her chair to fetch the serving spoon. "We are a merry band of misfits but we live together as a family. And you fit right in." She added as she ladled a second helping into Jasper's bowl. "You are a sweet, pleasant, handsome young man. I can assure you; you will be well cared for."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner came and went but the redheaded Omega was far from safe from his own emotions and bodily responses. His hormones were running wild as was his natural desire to display approval. Having a solicitor of brazen sexual appeal tauntingly stride around his new residence was making it increasingly difficult for the redhead to keep himself decent. He needed an escape, time alone to sort himself but if he tried to leave now, he would only be pursued. Avoiding an explanation outweighed his longing for salvation. Jasper had Daniel relatively distracted at the moment anyhow, leaving David to observe their intimacy from afar despite his best attempts to avoid the sight.

What had begun as simple cutesy displays of affections quickly transformed into blatant foreplay. The full wild spirit of the Alpha had broken free, his animalistic nature on full display. Daniel ravaged his Omega with his tongue, grinding his naked body against his clothed love. Jasper wore a smug grin, his eyes half-open as he let the dragon pretend to devour him. He firmly grasped Daniel by his bare bottom, making the dragon growl teasingly as he nipped Jasper on the ear. The fact that Jasper could maintain his composure under such duress was impressive. David felt a speckling of jealousy. He wished he could have a relationship similar to theirs and a resolve as strong as the other Omega.

From his spot on the nest, the redhead continued to observe the actions of the others. Hands mussing up silken gold locks and eyes closed in sweet embrace, Jasper was pinned to the wall of the barn, one leg drawn up to stop himself from sliding down against the sleek wood. For what felt like an eternity, David was an outside observer to their antics, averting his eyes whenever he caught a glimpse of the dragon's package. With a tool like that, no wonder Jasper was so eager to mate with him. To make matters worse, David was beginning to harbor identical feelings. Unable to tear his eyes away, David found that Jasper himself was sporting despite his trousers pinning most of himself down. But David had a sneaking suspicion that the sandy blond was adequate.

Eventually, David laid down and rolled onto his side, hand pressed to his groin as he tried to ignore the soft moans of pleasure coming from not too far away. Daniel's low voice could be heard, breathy yet seductive, whispering of how little patience he had left to keep himself from mating and breeding Jasper right there and then. How Gwendolyn could stand this madness on a daily David would never know. Then again, her work had ended over two hours ago.

The redhead dozed off not too long after, dreaming of a future in which he lived happily on the wide-open range with farm animals. The old barn had been spruced up with a fresh coat of paint and white trimmings. He dreamed of a future with Jasper and Daniel, living comfortably together in their forever home. The grand dragon watched lovingly over his two Omegas with pride, resting comfortably on the ground encircling his partners in a cover of warmth. This blissful dream made David's heart swell in his chest, his body warm and a small joyful grin forming in his sleep. Sadly, his dream was put to a halt by a nagging buzz in his ear. Swiping at it, the redhead tried to resume only to feel his chest being slowly caressed in wide circles. He awoke with a rigid jolt.

"Oh, don't be afraid, it is only me. Please, purr more for me, my love." Daniel's voice drifted in, low and tempting. The fingers on his one hand were sifting through the mangled fluff of David's unkempt red hair while the other had begun traveling, stopping right over the place David had been so desperately trying to cool his urges. The redhead let out a soft squeak of a moan. "Such a special little human you are. I know you are in need, my handsome little Omega. Let me soothe you, please."

David was trapped. He could feel Daniel pressed against him; he could feel the dragon's hardened member prodding his rear the closer Daniel pushed himself against the redhead. There was no escape, he was ensnared in a warm, tender, comforting web. Maybe, if he just let Daniel have his way...

“I-I can’t…we’ve only just met a-and I don’t want to impose-”

“Oh, David, darling, you could never impose.” Daniel hissed seductively in the Omega’s ear. The hand occupying personal space gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting an unsteady groan of pleasure from the unwilling redhead. “Are you certain you don’t want assistance? I could make quick work of your ailment.”

“N-no, p-please, I-” Suddenly, the weight of Daniel’s body disappeared, the deep growl of a garbled snarl breaking the sexual tension in the air. Looking up from his fetal position on the ground, David saw Daniel was barking incomprehensibly, slashing at the air with his hands as he bared his sharp teeth. Behind him, Jasper was pulling him by the ear, looking rather cross at the situation.

“Jasper-! Let me go!”

“**No**,” Jasper spoke firmly like he was disciplining a child. He held firm onto the dragon’s ear, lifting him up so that their eyes could meet. “You’re pressing yourself up against poor David because you cannot handle your urges. Alphas already have terrible reputations for forcing themselves onto Omegas and I know you would never dare desecrate an Omega against their will. You are a kind, sweet, gentle dragon who seems to have gotten himself a bit too riled up.” Jasper thrust Daniel out towards the left corner of the hay pile. “Go lie on your nest, at least until your urges have subsided.”

Daniel grumbled but obeyed his Omega, an action that absolutely befuddled David. Since when do Alphas follow the word of Omegas? Were the roles treated as equals among dragonkin? Or was Jasper simply so strong-willed that Daniel had no choice but to submit? The redhead barely had time to register his own confusion before Jasper began leading him away from the dragon and out towards the barn doors. Looking over his shoulder, David could see Daniel had reformed into his true body, sulking with his back to both Omegas. Once outside, the tension that had swallowed the redhead in a thick cloud diminished. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling so much lighter now that he was no longer being held still. However, the previous events left Jasper feeling embarrassed and fearful. He hoped internally that David would not run in fear and his fears spilled over into a verbal plea.

“David, I-I’m sorry, I had no idea he would lose control so quickly! Honest, Daniel would never force himself on you!”

“N-no, Jasper, it’s alright! I understand-”

“Please don’t leave us!” Jasper blurted out, his voice quaking in fear. David was taken aback by his outburst.

“Jasper, wh-”

“You’re perfect, absolutely flawless.” Jasper took David by the hand, meeting his eyes with a look of admiration. “I haven’t seen such a beautiful Omega in all my life. Your eyes sparkle like emeralds, your smile radiates like the warm morning sun, everything about you is poetry.” His hand left the redhead’s so that he could caress the other by the cheek. “David, please, Daniel and I would love to have you, please don’t let this one hiccup ruin anything between us.”

“Jasper, I-I, I can’t make any promises.” Taking a step back to put some space between them, David’s confusion morphed into mild annoyance. “We’ve only just met, why are you and Daniel so set on having me stay? No one around the town seems to want me, they all furrowed their brows and gave me scalding glances when I walked Daniel home! I can’t live somewhere I’m not wanted and to be fairly honest, I don’t feel comfortable falling into some fairytale lie!” He gestured wildly, driven by his emotions. “I want to stay, believe me, I truly do, but I want this relationship to have meaning, not be based on pure want alone. Us Omegas have been stigmatized to throw ourselves at the first Alpha to show us kindness, I can’t let myself be a part of that.”

“I-I’m not a part of that either. Daniel and I, we scent-matched. We made love under the moonlight, we’ve spent countless days living together, happy to just be. I love Daniel, he’s my entire world.”

“But you’ve been together for four years, right?” Jasper nodded. “Then you can understand my sentiments. I want a love like yours, rooted in meaning, not born of a one-night passion.”

“Please don’t leave us.” The sandy blond Omega begged in a hoarse whisper, holding tight to the redhead. “Please don’t go.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” David embraced Jasper, feeling a bit small compared to the sandy blond. His face was shoved partially into Jasper’s chest but the warmth his body emitted proved the illusion of being less claustrophobic than how it felt. “Would you like to take a walk? I am new to town, perhaps you could give me a tour?”

“I’d like that.” Jasper dabbed at his eyes, ridding himself of tears. “If I may, might I hold your hand?”

“Of course.”

The two Omegas started off towards the town square, brushing off their worries in favor of bright smiles. Jasper proudly showed David around his hometown, gesturing grandly to each and every worthwhile attraction. Admittedly, the landscaping of the area was beautiful. An elaborate fountain stood in the center of the main square, adorned by ornate benches surround the bottom ring. Spread throughout were more benches, some facing matching tables speckled amid trees and around surrounding businesses. Small birds fluttered and hopped about amid the bustling footsteps of passersby. Determined to make memories that would last a lifetime, Jasper took David on a spontaneous shop-hop throughout the town. The two spent a plentiful amount of time dashing into stores that caught their eye, including a multitude of smalltime cafes.

David had not a penny to his name, not having left his farm with his pocket money. It hardly mattered, most of the funds he earned from vending in his own town went towards expenditures for the family farm. Despite his pleas not to spend a single cent on him, Jasper insisted on spoiling David rotten.

“When your love is a dragon, you never want for anything ever again.” The sandy blond winked at the redhead, briefly opening a slit on his tunic to reveal a pocket full of lustrous gold coins.

For the first time in his life, David was able to splurge. He snacked on fresh bread with caviar and a light tomato sauce. The salty taste of those fish eggs married well with the sweet tenderness of the juicy tomato and the firm crunch of the bread accented those flavors perfectly. Cured meats from overseas regions delighted his palate when paired with succulent cheeses. By nightfall, the two Omegas were carting several sized boxes of assorted foodstuffs. Meats, cheeses, fruits, vegetables, especially the sweets. David had a penchant for sweets, undeniably smitten with the flavors that the town had to offer.

The final stop on their itinerary was a fashionable boutique, famous for its fine silks and linens. Bouncing with excitement as well as blinded by the overabundance of packages, David nearly tripped over the wooden landing as the front step dipped down into the building. He bumped into Jasper’s back, profusely apologizing over the sound of the other Omega’s laughter. Setting their purchases aside, the two Omegas roamed the store aimlessly, not really looking for anything in particular but trying everything that intrigued them.

Oddly, men’s clothing seemed to do nothing for the redhead. He felt sickened by the smell of leather, the contents of his stomach churned in disgust. Hurrying away from that section, David became more and more displeased with menswear. The colors were too bland, the materials starchy and stiff. Did the upper-class really strive to live in such discomfort? His own clothes were so much softer, made from sheep wool and handspun cotton. Fancying a large green bonnet with a black lace wrap, David took a moment to admire himself in a mirror. The brim propped up towards the top and curved down at a lower angle facing the ground. It left a plentiful view of his face while highlighting the green of his eyes while providing contrast to the striking brightness of his vivid red hair. He had been in midst of modeling a fanciful dress to himself and was astonished at how well the hat complimented the outfit. The greens were identical in hue right down to the black ribbon that wrapped around his waist and was drawn up into a large bow at the base of his back. The slim design flaunted his curves tastefully while slimming his figure down to the bare essentials. Preoccupied with his image in the mirror, David was unaware he had drawn the attention of another.

“Oh. My. Heavens, you look gorgeous.”

“O-Oh, J-Jasper, I-I didn’t know, um, I, the dress, I hope you don’t, um-” Embarrassed at being caught, David’s face flushed nearly as red as his hair. He tried to shy away, staring at his feet rather than face the other Omega.

“David, I-you’re so _divine_.”

“You can’t mean that.”

“But I do! Darling, please, do you like this outfit?” David nodded numbly. “Then it shall be yours. Anything your heart desires, I will buy it for you.”

“Oh, Jasper, I really shouldn’t. You’ve spoiled me enough tonight.”

“And why shouldn’t I? David, if cost is what you are afraid of, I assure you, Daniel and I have plenty to spare. Please, let me shower you in gifts. You’re too humble, you obviously have never been able to pamper yourself with treats before. Let me do that for you. As both a symbol of my love for you but also as a token of my generosity. Let me love you, for tonight and every night onwards.”

Speechless at Jasper’s act of kindness, David simply nodded. Tears were in his eyes but a smile was on his face.

Following their shopping spree, the two Omegas took time to rest on one of the benches facing the fountain. Though it was well into the evening at this point, some children were out playing in among the torchlight with colored chalks on the cobblestones. David smiled warmly as he observed their games. Children would always hold a special place in his heart. Their unwavering interest, their innocence, their adoration. Children were so pure and trusting. But it seemed children held a different meaning for Jasper. When David looked to him, he saw longing and pain in his eyes and a sullen expression on his face. The sandy blond’s displeasure prompted the redhead to inquire.

“Jasper…are you alright?”

“I’m…fine.”

“You look troubled. Is something the matter?”

“It’s nothing you should worry yourself with, David.”

David looked to the children playing then back to Jasper. He was watching them intently. When one of the children stumbled and looked ready to fall, Jasper jerked like he was about to run to their aid though he never left his seat. The instinct of an Omega to be the caretaker ran deep into the bloodline of each and every occupant of the role. It worried David to see Jasper in such a way, so despondent over young ones frolicking about. Something was definitely amiss.

“Those children are simply precious,” David said a bit loudly, trying to gain some form of retort from Jasper. “The one almost took a nasty tumble but she seems rather fine.”

“Mm.”

“You looked as though you were going to rush to her aid. I say, you have quite the motherly instinct in you, Jasper. Have you thought about having your own children someday?”

“I’ve dreamed about having a family for so long.” The other Omega answered with a dreamful tone of voice. His whimsical expression suddenly died down into disappointment. “But it’s unlikely to happen.”

“Why not?” Jasper did not answer. “Well, I think you and Daniel would make wonderful parents. Your children would be gifts from the heavens, adorable and charming.”

“I appreciate the humor, David.”

“What humor? Is something the matter, Jasper? I thought Daniel wanted to mate you, had he not discussed breeding as well?” Unless his assumptions from beforehand were true. Perhaps humans and dragons were incompatible. Oh, that would be sorrowful.

“He…he won’t breed with me.” David was dumbfounded.

“He’s told you this?”

“No, but I know he will refuse.”

“Why in the heavens would he? Jasper, if you want children, you have a right to request to be bred. I-I know I’m probably overstepping but-”

“David, **stop**.” Jasper snapped at him suddenly. There were tears brimming in his eyes, a few droplets running down his cheeks. “Please. Stop. Daniel loves me, that much is true, but we will never have children together. And it is nothing I have done nor anything he has done. It is simply a fact.”

“But, why?”

“It is Daniel’s business and if he wishes to tell you, he will. But for now, please, drop the subject and let us never speak of this again.”

“O-okay.”

The walk back to the barn was quiet, without a single word spoken between the two Omegas the entire trip. Once inside they dropped their non-food purchases by the dining table before properly storing their food purchases. Evidenced by the low rumble of his snoring, the dragon was fast asleep as he lay outstretched across the expanse of his nest. He looked rather cute sleeping in such a fashion. The scene brought a smile to David’s face.

“Adorable, is it not?” Jasper asked, wearing a tired grin and holding a large fluffy quilt. He had shed his clothes in favor of his undergarments, ready to head to bed. David noticed three long faded stripes etched across his chest, the flesh raised from the skin healing over the old wounds. Battle scars, perhaps?

“He looks so peaceful,” David replied, noting how enamored Jasper appeared to be as he laid eyes on his Alpha.

“That he does.”

Silence settled between the two before David decided to speak up.

“Not to be rude, but where do we sleep?”

“On the hay.” The sandy blond stated matter-of-factly.

“I thought the hay was his nest?”

“Oh, it is but we share. Sometimes he gets a bit hoggish but he always makes room for me.”

Feeling a bit nervous, the redhead was unsure of whether or not he wished to occupy such close quarters with the dragon. Treading very carefully across the mass of hay, David timidly sat down near the dragon’s stomach, as far from his face and his claws as he could manage. Daniel took no notice, still sleeping soundly on his bed. Jasper paused on his way past Daniel’s head to give the dragon a small peck on the snout. Daniel grumbled in appreciation, making a whiney trill as he stretched out his limbs. The dragon sighed before curling in on himself, surrounding the Omegas loosely with own body. Snug between the dragon and the other Omega, David felt a bit more at ease with his sleeping quarters. No one of sound mind would dare enter a dragon’s den nor would the dragon ever let anyone come so close as to even open the door to their barn. And though he could do without Jasper huddling against him, the redhead felt more love in this instant than he had ever at home. He began to not mind having an arm draped over his side protectively and a nose rubbing against his back. He had never slept among other bodies before, never knowing what it felt like to be so close to another individual. Nestling his face into the soft fabric of the quilt, David slowly fell asleep, safe in the arms of his fellow Omega and under the protective watch of his Alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

Daylight was both a blessing and a curse. It was warm and inviting, granting a wondrous sensation to those who basked in its glory. Yet it stung like a venom when centered in the eyes of the beholder, scalding the retinas and burning a bright white sheet over the visual field.

David woke to the bleeding rays of sunshine creeping across the wooden floorboards and into his personal space. Tired eyes breaking open to the new morning, he stared out into the dim environment. On his right lay Jasper, his body so close he could smell the perfume of his scent emanating from his pores. That lovely head of plush sandy blond hair tickled his chin but it was a feeling David would not do without. Burying his nose in those soft locks, the redhead inhaled the other's natural musk, comforted by the earthy smell. He tightened his arms around the other Omega, deepening the hug. He had no idea when he and Jasper had switched positioning in the night but he adored the change all the same. From behind, he could feel the arms of the dragon around his waist, his cold somehow wet nose pressed into the back of his neck just below where the short stubble of his hair ended. The limp yet protruding presence of a flaccid member pressed into his bum but did nothing more than exist there peacefully. The low pleased grumble of the golden blond sounded reminiscent of a rolling thunderclap, a heavy treble. Caught between two bodies, the redheaded Omega had no choice but to lay still and await his partners' return to the world of the conscious. But by no means was he in a rush to leave the comfort of his bed.

By midafternoon, all three were awake and happily chattering about their plans for the day.

"Oh, could we please go to that meadow over in the lowlands, please? It's so lovely there with so much open space and fresh air!"

"Oh, that sounds delightful, may we, Daniel, please?" The dragon chuckled softly.

"Anything for my precious little Omegas."

New experiences were always worth indulging in. Flying, however, was something entirely new. Clutching onto Jasper as if his life depended upon it, as it very much did, David screamed in terror. His cries were almost louder than Jasper's howls of pure ecstasy as they tore through the clouds. No harnesses, no saddles, just pure adrenaline kept them glued to the great dragon's scaly back, his grand wings flapping every now and then as he tore across the lands. Sure, Daniel could have conjured a portal to the meadow but where was the fun in that? His leg could do without some weight on it for the time being anyhow. As terrified as he was at the potential for him to plummet to his death, David enjoyed the flight to the fullest. He was extremely thankful he could experience the landscapes from a view few ever could.

The meadow itself was extremely beauteous, with butterflies dancing from flower to flower, and long, untamed grass, colored in the most artful hues of green one could ever fathom, spanned for miles. No human hands to disturb the environment, no pollution, no filth. David longed to lay in the grass and stare at the unblemished sky, doing absolutely nothing, only taking in nature in its purest form.

Daniel landed in the middle of the area, touching down without so much as a sound. Jasper slid gracefully down the right side of the dragon's back, waiting on the ground for David to attempt his own departure. Not so elegant, as he had none of the practice Jasper did with mounting and unmounting dragons, David slipped and plummeted stomach down onto the lush grass. The sandy blond laughed but not unkindly as he offered his hand to help the redhead to his feet.

"Don't fret, it takes time to learn the proper way. I fell my fair share of times before." Jasper assured, brushing the dirt off of David with his hands.

By this point, Daniel was laying down so his bodyweight was no longer putting pressure on his bad leg. While he was healing nicely, the scabbing skin had not fully hardened yet, which led to even a smidgen of movement tearing the wound open slightly. The bandage Gwendolyn applied held the blood at bay but it did not stop the dragon from picking at the cloth with his teeth. He would pause to watch his Omegas, observing them as they snuggled in the warmth of a yellow sun. Nuzzling them with the tip of his snout, Daniel would occasionally lick them. He favored using only the small little tip of his tongue, earning some giggles. The all too familiar sound, uncannily similar to a purr, returned, only this time, David found his voice to question it.

"Daniel, do you purr? I thought only Omegas purr."

_“You are correct in your assumption. The sound you hear is the way my diaphragm and lungs have relaxed, allowing some of my chest muscles to release their firm grip, giving my body a laxer feel. Like taking a soak in a hot spring. With these usually tense muscles now loose, my breathing can be heard more easily, and the trills are usually just a change in the air pressure circulating from my magma chamber.”_

"Oh, so it's just a sign you're at peace?"

_“If you wish to refer to it as such.”_

After a few long minutes, Jasper suddenly grabbed at David's shoulder, begging his attention.

"Would you like to see something interesting?"

"Oh, boy, would I!"

Getting to his feet, Jasper made a move towards Daniel's side, reaching under to where a small sliver of his ribbed stomach lay exposed. Grinning wide with his eyes focused on David for a split second, Jasper began rubbing his hands vigorously against the dragon's flesh. At first, David wanted to call out for him not to bother the dragon, especially since it had appeared to the redhead that the dragon had been sleeping, but he had his breath stolen from him almost instantly. He watched the beast roll over onto his left side, fully exposing his tender stomach to the sandy blond human. The more intensely Jasper moved his hands, the more exaggerated the beast's movements became. He rolled and twisted, his tail swishing in the grass, all four legs in the air, that purr-like breathing louder and slower than before mixed with sounds David had never heard from any animal before. If Daniel was talking no one could understand it.

"David, come try!" Jasper encouraged him, calling from atop the dragon's smooth underbelly. Hesitantly, David made his way over towards one of Daniel's back legs, still keeping himself rooted on the ground. Gingerly, he began to rub his hand against the inseam of the dragon's leg where his upper thigh met his body. Almost immediately the limb jolted, scratching at the air at the same time the tail slammed against the ground. The shockwave sent the redheaded Omega two feet into the air before he slammed down on his bum, dumbfounded at what he had done. Jasper appeared at the top of Daniel's stomach, his head a tiny round dot on a mountain of white and gold. "Hey, you found his sweet spot! I've been looking for that for ages!"

"What did I just do?"

"Made him kick! He likes it! Keep going!" Jasper then disappeared again, leaving David to decide if messing with the dragon's emotions, no doubt bringing some form of arousal to light, was something he wished to continue doing. Yet he heard no qualms from the dragon himself. Perhaps he did enjoy it.

Suddenly the beast's massive body arched and wriggled back and forth, twisting and turning as it changed sides, his tail a live wire as it lashed about. Whatever this did to Daniel, he very clearly enjoyed it. The sounds of utmost pleasure akin to only what a dragon could make escaped his lips, the elongated whine crossed with a howl ended with a snorting friendly growl. David giggled. Daniel was such a pet.

For more than an hour, the two Omegas pleasured their Alpha with belly rubs and leg scratches. Those deadly midnight claws stabbed the air faster and faster as David fell into a steadier routine of what he wished to do. The dragon's snaking tail thumped the ground again and again, his body writhing in joy as he made grumbles of exhilaration. His back leg kicked more and more aggressively the happier and happier he became. Daniel's breathing became patchy, moans and grumbles followed by snarling snorts filled the air as he ground his body into the grass. Eventually, the Omegas exhausted themselves, falling back into the grass, chests heaving as their adrenaline slowly left them. Daniel rolled over onto his feet with a huff, breathing through his nose as he quickly came down from his high. Shaking himself back into reality, it was now that David could see exactly what had come over his lover.

The dragon's pupils were blown wide, almost fully devouring the icy blue of his eyes. The black was shrinking, retreating to its normal size while the beast stood huffing, that rumbling trill shakily breaking through his rough exterior. Jasper chuckled; his laugh broken by his unstable breathing.

"Heh...you are such...a mess..." he taunted the dragon. Daniel's head turned to face Jasper; his mouth open as he panted. David giggled, causing Daniel to turn his attention towards him, his eyes narrowing.

"You're so cute!" A low growl thundered from within the dragon's chest.

_“Do. _ ** _NOT._ ** _ Call me. _ ** _CUTE._ ** ** _ ” _ **

"Aww, but Danny-!" David whined until he realized what he had said. "Oh, oh dear!! I-I'm so, so sorry, I-I shouldn't have, it isn't my place, o-oh no..."

Jasper cackled with laughter, flipping onto his side as he exploded in a fit of hysterics. David was far too flustered at his mistake to say much else.

Calming himself down, Daniel let out a 'humph' before he slammed himself onto the ground. He raised a back leg to pick at his claws. As he began chewing on them, his razor-sharp teeth clicking as they rubbed on the surface of his claws. He licked between his toes before dropping his leg back to the ground. He noticed David still dwelling in melancholy, prompting the dragon to lean over and begin licking at his fluffy hair. The Omega chittered in amusement as he was affectionately groomed, the dragon's tongue swirling his hair in every which way. The beast would sample his face too.

_“There now, no more tears.” _He nuzzled David, sniffing at his now frightfully messy red hair. “_I like the term. It sounds...delightful. Mm, ‘Danny’, yes, I do like that name.” _Taking Jasper’s foot in his mouth, Daniel dragged the other Omega into the group, nosing them both as they laid there in the warm sunlight of a blissful afternoon.

Following that wonderful trip to the meadow, the insurmountable worry that had once consumed the redhead had slowly withered away with the time and effort put forth by his partners. Four blissfully wondrous months had passed since his arrival to Pearl Bay, to which the town had grown accustomed to his presence. Never once did David forget to send a handwritten letter home to his parents, detailing his adventures with his newfound loves. He would sit at the long table used for dinner, writing by lantern light for hours, telling of all that had ever happened. Each kiss, every touch of hands, all the lovely dates either Jasper whisked him away on or the trips Daniel swept him off his feet for. His words became less sophisticated and more childish which each letter, the more outlandishly lavish day he, the more excitable he became. Four measly months was not at all a substantial amount of time to develop a relationship but that trivial bit of information mattered so little to David now that he was bonded. Twice over in fact.

He wrote of the night the dragon had placed his bond. What a night of passion, that was. Daniel had swept him off of his feet, swarming the redhead in an ambush of kisses. He stole David away, taking him on a journey to a sacred freshwater spring. It was then the dragon proposed his true intentions: to make love under the moonlight. A truly romantic tradition he did only with the Omegas he loved. At the stroke of sunrise, Daniel placed his bond: a firm nip on the redhead’s neck, after which he lovingly licked to soothe any pain. David had never felt such pleasure in his life. Sex with a dragon was _divine_.

When describing how the second Omega bonded with him, the redhead faltered in his recount. The location of the bond was placed was in a much less conspicuous place than Daniel's yet it was much more sensual than the dragon's had been. It happened while they were sharing a bath in one of the many lagoons surrounding the bay. The sandy-haired Omega found his opening, placing a hardened chomp on the redhead's hip when he rose from the crystal water to fetch his shirt. David had squealed in surprise at the sensation of a snapping bite to his tender untanned flesh but that shrill squeal melted into a languid moan when the other Omega began to suckle the delicate supple flesh. Jasper hummed in amusement at the sound, pulling David back into the water slowly, arms around his thin waist so the two could continue to indulge in their revelry together.

Despite never receiving a letter in reply, David held hope that the two farmers were merely too busy rather than disappointed in him or worse. To offset his internal worry, the redheaded Omega would tell seemingly endless tales about life on the farm and about his parents while he laid betwixt the dragon and the sandy blond, the dragon affectionately licking his hair to clean him while the sandy blond lovingly stroked his slender thigh as his head rested on his shoulder. Content, David longed to relive these tender moments far in the future, when both he and Jasper were laden with children, bringing a new generation into this world as ambassadors between both species.

On this particular day, a rather rainy one that marked nearly ten months from the day his life changed forever, David was sitting at his place at the table, scribbling away at a new letter for his parents. A weary smile on his face, his tool moved in winding loops as he etched out the events of the day. Wrapped up in his writing, David hardly noticed the coarse hands slowly slipping around his waist.

_"Mmm, hello~"_

"Aah-Jasper!!" David screeched at a high enough pitch to call dogs. Jasper laughed at his lover's sharp outburst, nuzzling against his neck while he let out a soothing purr.

"Oh, you are so adorable...and handsome...I love you so much, my darling." The sandy blond continued to purr, the reverberations in his voice shifting his words around with a tremble.

"Jasperrr, stoo-oop-!" David himself had begun to release a puttering purr, light and airy as opposed to the other's heavier, denser sound. His pleas did nothing to halt Jasper's advances as he pulled David's attention away from his letter, distracting him with decadent smooches.

"Come with me, my love, I have something I wish to indulge in with you." Lifting David to his feet with a twisting waltz, Jasper led the redhead outside into the back fields of their property. The sky was gloomy, grey as slate, dripping with a depressing atmosphere as the heavens poured down in a thick blanket. The two Omegas were drenched in a matter of seconds but that did nothing to slow Jasper as he dragged David further out into the wide-open expanse of tall grasses.

Giddy with giggles, David followed, none too certain of his partner's plans. Suddenly, he found himself very close to Jasper, only a lip's distance apart, his sturdy hands firm on his belled hips, their chests flush as the rain continued to drown them.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," the sandy blond breathed wistfully. The redhead was too captivated to taint the moment with words. Picking up on his silence, Jasper moved in, slipping David a much-needed embrace. Left free to roam his partner's physique, the redheaded Omega found himself self-indulgently splurging in riding the lines of boundaries as he saucily clenched a handful of Jasper's flesh. "Ooo~that's new-" Jasper purred, a hitch in his voice from when he had jolted at the touch. David gazed into his eyes, lost in the endless love he was surrounded in.

"I wish we could mate each other." Maneuvering around in a makeshift ballroom dance, David turned so that his back was to Jasper, the other Omega holding him firm to his front.

"I wish we could, too, but it would be wrong of us to do so without Daniel." He tenderly stroked David's raindrop stained face with his left hand, his right hand situated on the other's hip.

"He would forgive us. After all, we only have to promise him our bodies to carry his children." The tone in which the redhead spoke was knowing. Even in as short a time as it had been, David knew the dragon's main weakness and he would embellish his ability to manipulate it as much as he desired, without malice, of course. Evil was not in David's nature; he could never hurt Daniel.

"I want them so badly." Jasper sighed, thinking of a time he was uncertain would ever come.

"I do, too."

David was suddenly spun on his heel, revolving in a rotation so fast he never saw it coming.

"I want _you_." Jasper huffed, nuzzling the other Omega. His nose was cold, water dribbling from off the tip, his breath hot and heavy.

"Well, here I am."

Smiling devilishly, the redhead goaded the sandy blond into sweeping him up into a dance. The sounds the two made melded, their happiness cemented by the vibrations of their vocal cords penetrating the still air. No longer caring about how soaked to the bone the two were, they mashed their feet in the muddied sludge of the loose earth, splashing up in browned water amid the tickling brush of wet grass. Childish as it may be to stomp in the filth of mud, David relished in the gooey squish of waterlogged dirt between his toes. He wore no shoes, his legs caked in a fine sheet of brown residue up to just under his thighs. Jasper fared no better, his heavier jumps painting him all up his front, bathing his torso and lower region in a thick coating of brown. Raucously, the redhead laughed aloud to the sight, his partner joining in as he pulled him towards him, turning him into a slow grind as their hips locked in a sideways sashay. Light as feather, head in the clouds, David wound his way around and through each of Jasper's movements, pulling the other in only to let him go just as soon. While most would desire music, the only tune the Omegas needed was the sound of their purrs of satisfaction to guide them. Their happiness required so little to be sustained, all they truly desired was the company of each other and their Alpha. And while he may be absent for the time being, to do whatever it may be that dragons partake in during their spare time, his memory fed their hearts. Imagining his presence among them, both the redheaded Omega and the sandy blond Omega pretended their golden-haired Alpha dragon was alongside them, but the company of one another was plenty.

With time, the cold grey of the sky began to lighten and clear to its ever radiant blue. The heavy showers halted, tapering off into a lingering drizzle until those stringy drops soon became no more. High above, almost directly center from the position under which the two dirtied Omegas frolicked; the faded, near-transparent presence of a rainbow decorated the sky. Hand in hand, faces speckled with remnants of earth, pebble and dewdrop, the two shared a deep kiss, dripping wet, filthy but never happier in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is bi. Don't @ me.

Winter is cruel and fickle. Without heavenly sunshine to warm the earth and melt away the crystal sheets and thick blankets, the world grew cold, bleak and colorless. White painted the landscapes in shades of grey and hues of black. No color peeked through as all remnants of life lay dormant under the swath of pure brilliance. Winter let no color shine other than bleached perfection, where ice shone radiantly like diamonds over barren, frostbitten trees. But even without the warmth of day, the Omegas would play.

David and Jasper loved frolicking about in the snow. Kicking up powder as they dashed through the field behind their home, the redhead and sandy blond tossed handfuls of snow into the air. The two stood staring upwards, watching as the thin cloud cascaded down all around. Smiling and laughing, the two drew closer together until they stood nose to chin. Jasper set his gloved hands upon David’s slender waist, drawing him in for a kiss in the snowfall. Their connection lasted a bit before the two broke apart in a fit of giggles. The Omegas then fell backward onto the ground, arms and legs spread as they began to carve an imprint of himself in the plush snow. Their cheeks and noses were rosy from the blood rushing to their faces. Thin clouds of their hot breath meeting the cold air formed little puffballs, floating above and into the air before dissipating.

Daniel watched in silence, resting comfortably in the snow as he observed his Omegas during their playtime. Half asleep, his eyes were the only evidence of his location among the snowdrifts. His coloring made him rather hard to see in the wintertime, blending into the scenery rather seamlessly minus his golden accents. He had already ambushed his Omegas several times this morning, hiding in the larger snow drifts before leaping out to scare them. Deciding to double-team the dragon, the two Omegas launched a sinister attack where they overran the beast with belly rubs and chin scratches. Grinning madly, David took the initial step to abuse the dragon's "sweet spot", massaging the inseam of his rear leg causing the beast to kick and writhe. Daniel's breaths became heavy huffs, snorting as his lungs contracted from the arousal he was experiencing. His tail swished across the snow, thumping harshly. His actions shook the earth with a hefty thump. Over time David had mastered the art of keeping his footing whenever this occurred though the same could not be said for the surroundings. Jasper, a self-proclaimed dragon master, sat atop the beast, rubbing his stomach in large swirls similar to a washing motion. Daniel's jaws would snap every so often as he fell farther and farther under his Omegas' spell, his body contracting and convulsing in tune to their touches. Stabbing at the air with his massive claws, the dragon tried to fight off his urges by jabbing at the sky, as if that would do much to save him. He grumbled and mewled, panting and grunting as his hormones flooded his brain, turning him into a drooling feral mess. Once satisfied with their work, the two Omegas left Daniel to recover, moving far back as the dragon forcibly thrust himself into a righted position. Throwing his head down as he snorted through his nostrils in a sneeze, the dragon's deadly claws churned up the dirt and grass as he clutched the snow between his toes. His tail swayed in a calmer, less frenzied manner, his massive chest heaving as Daniel collected himself. Approaching him tenderly, both Omegas wore bright smiles as they peppered his snout with tiny kisses. The great dragon laid down, letting his lovers smother him with affections. He closed his eyes so that he could fully immerse himself in their love, indulging in every sentimental touch from tender smooches to gentle pets. He adored feeling their tiny hands glide across his scales.

_"Mm, I love you, my precious gems...my gorgeous princes...my darling loves..."_ Daniel's voice trailed between each laborious breath as he listed off every pet name he could conjure into his mind. _"My delectable cupcakes...stunning succulents...beauteous babes..."_ David giggled softly at the warm, sticky lick he received up the left side of his face, Jasper content to merely smiling as he was coated in love from temple to neck in the same manner.

At one point, Daniel even towed an old sled by rope, running about the field with his two Omegas cheerily screaming in joy as they zipped along behind him. Holding on for dear life, David clung to Jasper as the other held fast to the handles on the toboggan. The toy would jerk harshly following each hard turn the dragon took, the metal treads cutting through the snow like butter. Sometimes the treads would catch on a buried sheet of ice, throwing the two Omegas into the snow. Laughter would ensue as they laid in the dust, staring up at the grey sky. But now the old dragon was exhausted. Worn out from hours of play, Daniel decided he wished to nap in the faint afternoon sun. However, sleep would not easily for him.

“Hey, Danny!” Jasper called out, David cowering behind him playfully. Daniel perked up, lifting his head off of the ground only to be met with a snowball to the eye. The dragon grumbled, wiping at his eye with his front claw. The sandy blond laughed alongside the redhead, throwing a second snowball which pegged the dragon right in the snout. Daniel snorted, blowing the white powder out of his nose. Narrowing his eyes, the dragon swished his tail, sending a wave of white down over his Omegas. The two were buried in seconds. Suddenly David and Jasper’s heads surfaced, their expressions screaming confusion and bewilderment while flushed in a deep red hue. Their befuddlement soon shifted into humor as the two began laughing.

“R-Rude!” David teased, trying to dig his way out of the mountain in which he was buried.

_“I prefer to think of it as even,”_ Daniel responded. He leaned over his Omegas, biting down gently on their jacket collars to free them of their prison. Lifting them up out of the heaping of snow, Daniel gently set the two down on their feet beside him. Shaking himself free of powder, Jasper sneezed. A swirl of white stirred up when his head jerked, jostling loose snow from his knit cap. David giggled, patting his own head off to loosen any accumulation of snow. Jasper dabbed at his reddened nose with his sleeves, snorting up the dribbling clear mucus that was threatening to seep out of his nostrils. He sneezed a second time, much harder than the first.

“I think you gave me a cold,” Jasper whined feebly, looking up to the dragon with a pitiful expression.

_“Oh hush, you and your incessant whining.”_ Daniel teased, sounding as if he were smiling. _“You sound like a newborn whelp, mewling for attention.”_

“Oh, and you would know what that sounds like, don’t you?” Suddenly the weight of what he let escape his lips settled on Jasper and he paled in realization. “Oh, oh, Daniel, I-I, you know that was not what I meant by that.”

_“Yes, I know.” _The dragon answered in a low tone of voice, turning his head to view the snowcapped town. Confused and unaware of the meaning behind Jasper’s comment, David shared a confused look between the both of them.

“What? What does he mean by that?” The redhead’s eyes then widened with hope and anticipation. “Daniel, have you helped raise baby dragons before? Do dragons have a communal watch group?” Daniel let out a soft chuckle. Poor, naïve little David. He was so adorable yet so clueless.

_“No, my love, it was not anything like that._” The dragon paused. _“That was…another life. Another family.”_

“Another family?” The redheaded Omega questioned, dartingly looking to Jasper, whose head was hung in a fashion that obscured his face. “But you never said you had a family before us. I thought we-we…Jasper, is that why you thought you would never have a family with Daniel? Is that why you thought he wouldn’t breed with you?”

Now Daniel was curious.

_“What? Jasper, what is David on about?” _He lowered his head so that he could look directly at his Omega. Jasper still refused to raise his head._ “Never having a family? And why on this earth would I not wish to breed you? I never said such a thing to you.”_

“You didn’t have to!” Jasper snapped suddenly, head shooting up. Daniel recoiled, taken aback by the Omega’s outburst. David winced at the sound of Jasper’s pitiful growl, recognizing the sound of an Omega on the edge of tears. “You told me about how humans killed Jenevieve and Maximilian! How it had utterly destroyed you, lit a fire under the kindling of hatred over humans that you had staved off for so long. I didn’t think you would ever want to breed with the race who slaughtered your family!” Tears began to fall as the sandy blond sniffled, wiping at his nose with his sleeve. “I-I thought you were only allowing, o-only allowing m-me to love you because, because you pitied me because I’m an Omega!” He looked to the dragon with wet, sparkling pale blue eyes. So much sadness, pain, and turmoil lived in those eyes. “I kn-know you always tell-t-t-told me that you love me but-but I’ve wanted to start a family for so long! Five years of praying, of hoping, of dreaming! But with how horribly humans treated you, why on earth would you want to breed with one?” Jasper was sobbing uncontrollably now, his breath hitching. His fists shook violently as he poured his heart out to the dragon that he thought loved him. “Why would you ever-wh-why…why…?” In the blink of an eye, Daniel shifted form, holding his mate in his arms as he cried his heart out. “…Why would you ever want children with me, when-when my people stole yours away?”

Daniel combed his fingers through Jasper’s hair, letting the poor Omega weep into his chest. The poor thing needed a good cry, time to decompress from keeping all of those nasty emotions bottled up inside. Daniel looked briefly to David, who wanted so desperately to comfort his other love. The dragon seemed to mentally impart some knowledge of understanding, that he knew in all honesty that David had not meant to trigger Jasper in any way. Now that the past had been brought to light, the present needed to be repaired.

“Jasper,” Daniel began softly, separating himself slightly from the Omega, “I have always wanted children with you. Ever since I first fell in love with you, I wanted you to raise young with me.” The dragon cast his mate a gentle grin, one that could warm even the coldest of hearts. Jasper blushed in his Alpha’s loving embrace. “You showed me kindness, you gave me love. You turned my hatred into forgiveness, taught me that not all humans are horrible monsters. I learned to forgive, I learned to move on.” Daniel brushed back some loose bangs of the Omega’s before stepping in to deliver a much-needed kiss of reassurance. He then drew back to look his lover in the eyes. “Darling, I’ve wanted nothing more than to watch our children grow within you. I’ve wanted to breed you for so long but I never wanted to force you. I wanted you to come to me, to let me know when you were ready. I wish I had known earlier, to have spared you of this heartache.” Taking both of Jasper’s hands in his own, Daniel looked Jasper dead in the eyes. The thin slits of his pupils bore into his soul not out of malice but of pure affection and desire. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jasper replied, throwing his arms around Daniel as he pressed his face into the Alpha’s chest. “So, so much.” He mumbled.

From afar David stood watching, feeling a bit awkward. Having known about Jasper’s concerns but never once knowing when to confront Daniel made him feel as though this was all his fault. Watching all this pent-up frustration spiral into confrontation tore at his heart but he knew it all needed to be said. Jasper had been so distraught over believing he would never bear children, it dragged on his conscience constantly. Feeling out of place, he turned to head back into the barn.

Inside, David began to meticulously unbutton the stones from his wool-lined jacket. Shedding the cover from over his shoulders, he hung the jacket on a peg and removed his knit cap. Removing his boots one at a time, the redhead took special care not the step into the various puddles of water surrounding his feet. Setting his boots aside, David stripped himself free of his soaked long johns, taking in the rush of warm air to the less densely clothed areas of his body. Casting the clothing over a railing, he stepped into the kitchen where the welcoming aroma of lunch swallowed him in its wake. Gwendolyn was humming to herself as she stirred the cauldron of venison chili. She artfully sprinkled in a fine red powder while sashaying her hips to a song only she could hear in her head. David smiled. He loved seeing her so happy, her aura lit up the already dreary day.

“Smells absolutely lovely, Gwen.” The female Alpha shrieked in surprise at the sudden intrusion to her personal sanctuary. Turning around, her fright turned to laughter as she leaned against a dining chair.

“Oh, David, heavens you scared me!” She playfully whipped a cloth from her waistband at him. “Do not. Ever. Do. That. Again!”

“Alright, alright! I promise to never bother you while you cook again!” The redhead laughed as he fled to the opposite side of the table. He snatched up a slice of fresh pecan pie free of a plate and bit into the dessert. His taste buds almost melted in ecstasy. A soft treble drifted up from David’s chest, light and musical, to signify his pleasure. “Oh, mmph, Gwen, thish ish sho good!”

Gwendolyn cast him a knowing smile as she watched her friend shove the entire slice into his mouth before he reached for a second. Whenever David stood a certain way while wearing clothing that slimmed him enough, there was a curve to his stomach. Small but very much there.

“So…when do you plan on telling?”

“Telleh whuh?” The redhead asked through a mouthful of his third slice of pie. He swallowed roughly as he reached his fourth slice within the span of two minutes. His purr grew louder with each bite. “Oh, Gwen, this is truly a heavenly dish.” He bit into the slice with a faint crunch as the pecans gave way to his teeth. “You have to make more, please.”

“Oh, I plan to. You’ve already eaten half the pie yourself!” Turning her back to him for a moment to stir the chili, Gwendolyn’s smile became more of a smirk. “Are you certain you are not experiencing any _cravings_, David, dear?”

From behind her, she heard David splutter as he presumably choked on whatever he had in his mouth at the time. His purr cut out almost right away.

“O-Oh, I-I can explain, uhm, well, you see, uhm, th-that, Daniel and I…uhm-uh,” the Omega scrambled for words, his face flushing a similar shade of red akin to his hair. “I-It’s just really good pie.” Feeling embarrassed, he set the half-eaten slice down on a napkin, reaching for the pitcher of water on the table and a glass from one of the settings.

“Oh, David, sweetpea, I know already and I promise I will not speak a word until you are ready. But from appearances, I would say you may not be able to hide much longer.” David paled, his hands trembling. He dribbled more water onto the floor than in his cup.

“I-Is it really that noticeable?” Gwendolyn took a step back to survey the redhead.

“Well, you are looking rather full.” She set her stirring spoon down on a platter. “I am quite surprised Daniel has not been able to smell the shift in your hormones or noticed your belly.” She watched as David sipped his water, his shirt riding up a bit as he raised his arm. Faintly she could see where his trousers curved outwards rather than sit flat at his hips. “If you don’t mind my asking, how long has it been?”

“Only a month. I’m excited but also a bit scared.”

“Well, I would be, too. As far as history knows, you are the only human to ever carry a dragon’s spawn.”

“O-Oh, we-well, yes, but that was not my only concern.” David set his glass down on the table, rubbing one of his arms with the other hand. “I-It’s Jasper. I don’t want him to be mad at me. H-He waited so long, he’s been with Daniel so much longer than me but I-I-he, he really, really wants children. A-and how do I even tell them? Oh, I don’t know what to do!” Gwendolyn stepped away from her cooking, moving the cauldron off of the flames. She approached David with open arms, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“David, David, calm down.” She assured him in a soothing tone. “Take deep breaths. No one is going to be mad at you, I promise. Just breathe slowly and keep your eyes on me.” Obeying her command, the redheaded Omega listened to every word the Alpha female spoke. “Relax your shoulders, loosen up a bit.” She stepped away, meaning to head back to her cooking. “Better?” David nodded, still a bit flushed. “Good. No one will be upset with you; don’t you worry none.”

“Worry about what?” Daniel’s voice cut in from a few feet behind the two. Jasper walked in, his eyes still a bit pink but he was far more composed than he had been when David last laid eyes on him. The sandy blond was smiling ear to ear as he hung on the dragon’s arm. David had a sneaking suspicion that he knew the reason why.

“Oh, David has something he wishes to share with you, is all.” The Alpha female winked as she began plating lunch.

“Oh?” Daniel’s head tilted as he pulled out a chair for Jasper at the table.

“Y-yes, uhm, well, I just, I just thought that…well, I didn’t want to intrude on your private moment bu-but…D-Daniel, I-I thought y-you should know,” David swallowed, still very much nervous, “I-I’m with child, a-about, about a month along.”

Daniel merely stared for a few moments, the information clearly not processing in his mind. Then a wild, toothy grin spread across his face as he rushed to David. With great gusto, he scooped David up and into his arms, twirling him around on his heel as he laughed. Cheeks red with brimming joy, Daniel danced around the kitchen with his beloved Omega until he stopped just shy of dizziness. Setting David down while giddily giggling from their antics, the doting dragon pushed back the redhead's tunic with a gentle hand. Dainty pecks of pure love dotted the smooth, lightly speckled flesh of David's pudgy stomach. The dragon was beaming, so very proud of his accomplishment. Elated, Daniel pressed his cheek upon the center of the Omega’s belly, hoping that he could already feel his growing offspring move about. Time would allow for him to indulge in similar splendors with his other Omega but for now, all the dragon wished to do was revel in the spoils of a gift long-awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is the ultimate fangirl/drama starter. You can pry that from my cold, dead hands before my soul revives to fight you again.
> 
> Also David needs to lay off the pie.


	6. Chapter 6

The dry maple and oak logs within the fire crackled and snapped, blasting heatwave out into the open expanse of the barn from behind a cage of stone. An iron shield of sorts, an ornate creation, had been placed in front of the open maw of the fireplace. Rather ingenious design too, as the thinner intricately laced shielding behind the more prominent handiwork catches embers and ash, preventing the barn from being accidentally set ablaze. The smell of the burning wood was delightful, inviting and cozy, just the scents that tingled the redhead's sense of smell.

David was laying on his back, propped up by a mound of hay. He was snuggled by Jasper from his side. The sandy blond was nuzzling the redhead’s neck as he snaked his arms around his chest, clasping together over the Omega's heart. Fingers twisted in soft dirty blond locks; David fluffed Jasper’s hair tenderly, occasionally pressing a kiss to his temple. Resting down below, Daniel was protectively curled up atop the redhead’s legs. The dragon had his head pressed flush to the Omega’s stomach, a contemplative look etched onto his face. Whenever David shifted, Daniel would growl in annoyance under his breath before adjusting along with the other, rubbing against the Omega firmly with his nose and chin possessively. On occasion, the redheaded Omega would use his other hand brush his fingers loosely through the blond Alpha’s hair and down the back of his head in a petting motion. Always hungry for being lovingly caressed, the dragon would kick in his sleep before tightening his body into an even smaller shape.

“Mm, this is so nice.” David hummed with a smile as he closed his eyes, his lovely purr already beginning to pick up. Jasper smiled also, resting his head on David's shoulder, his own purr slowly creeping out from within his chest.

“Absolutely perfect, love.”

Their purrs mixed into a wondrous song, a beauteous chorus of heavenly tunes that breathed an aura of Zen. For what feels like an eternity, a blessed eternity, the two laid in one another's arms singing their song without hesitation. Life was perfect for the two of them and nothing could ever change that. Yet, yet it seemed to be in this form of a relationship, with a mutual understanding of the roles and responsibilities, it just was not enough. Not for either one of them.

“Jasper?” Having nearly fallen asleep, the sandy blond merely grunted in response, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to the other Omega talk. “You know I love you, more than anything in the entire world, except Danny-”

“Yes, Davey...I know,” Jasper interrupted David's rambling with a yawn. He pressed his face a little rougher into the redhead's chest, cutting off the light of the fire from burning his eyes.

“You…you aren’t upset with me, are you?”

“Over what?” Jasper began to inquire before he realized the answer to his own question. “Oh.” He mumbled, tightening his arms as he squeezed David lightly. “No. No, I’m not upset with you. Why would I be, I was the one who couldn’t find the confidence to ask.”

“It’s just…you’ve been with Daniel so much longer. I didn’t want to steal this from you.”

“Davey-” Jasper let go of David, sliding his arms out from underneath the other. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. “Davey, the only thing you stole from me was my heart. Please,” He moved closer, bringing his hands up to cup David’s face. “Please don’t ever think you could upset me. You could never make me be upset with you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” The two shared a delicate kiss before Jasper pulled back. His eyes averted down to where Daniel was huddled atop David’s stomach, protectively holding tight to his Omega and the unborn hybrids. Something about the way he conveyed his emotions stirred up uneasiness in the redhead. His previous anxiety kicked up again. “Jasper, have you and Daniel…has he…?” Blushing from embarrassment, the Omega could not quite find it in himself to talk about Jasper’s private affairs.

“We have. Shortly after Gwendolyn and you went out to shop for supplies.” Relief washed over the redheaded Omega.

“Was it everything you hoped for?” The sandy blond nodded, this dreamy far-off look in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

“And more. Six years’ worth of waiting and it was the most divine I’ve ever felt in my life.”

“Are you-?”

“I…I don’t know,” Jasper answered solemnly. There was no way of telling. He would be in the dark for however long it took for his body to either accept or deny Daniel’s seed. The prospect made the Omega gloomy, a look of despair painting his face but then he looked to David, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Tell me, what is it like, having them inside you?”

David pursed his lips in thought, having to ponder his exact word choices. What exactly could he use to describe this feeling? He felt big, he felt the weight of his unborn hybrids pushing on his bladder, he certainly looked rotund. But he also felt impartial because other than the size of his growing belly, there really was no clear evidence of life within him. Yet he felt smitten with the idea of parenthood, that soon enough there would be someone dependent upon him for guidance and for love. Sometimes when he was alone, he would pull up his shirt just to marvel at the changes to his own body. The smoothness of perfect, unmarred flesh dotted with tanned freckles reminded him of the egg of a nuthatch. He adored the sensation of running his fingers over his belly, it felt so good like feeling the warmth of the sun when bathing in its shine.

“It’s…exhilarating.” His eyes brightened as he lazily ran the fingertips of his right hand along the front of his protruding stomach, drawing swirling motions. A warm fuzzy feeling washed over the redhead, a sensation he had not yet felt before. Was it love? Was it a sense of accomplishment? No matter the name of the feeling, David welcomed it with open arms. “It’s far too early for any movement but just seeing the evidence that there are living beings growing within me, I’m simply floored! I wish I could know how many I’m carrying, just so I can try to prepare a bit.” Dwelling on an internal thought, David drummed his fingers against the side of his belly, pondering his next question. “Do you think the children will be born like us or do you think they will be eggs?” Jasper went to open his mouth but was interrupted as David continued on. “Ooh, as much as I hate to admit, I would much rather them not be eggs. I want to feel their kicks and feel them move. Do you think that is selfish of me, to want liveborn children?”

“No, I hope for the same. No offense to Daniel but I would much prefer liveborn children.”

“Jasper, do you think I’ll be a good parent?” David suddenly asked, sounding much more afraid than he intended. “I just want to be able to provide the best for my little ones but I’m not sure I’ll be able to handle all their needs. I know nothing about dragons! I-I don’t know how to feed them, h-how to wash them, I-I don’t know what to look for in a healthy baby or even how to tell if they’re healthy now! I-I don’t know anything about hybrids! I-I barely know anything about raising human babies! I-I-”

“David, stop, you’re rambling,” Jasper stated firmly as he cupped David by his cheeks and looked him right in the eyes. “Breathe, you’ll be fine, I know it.” Slowly the redhead’s worries died down as the sandy blond continued his talk. “You’re perfect in every way. Your children are so lucky to have you.”

With his breathing slowed, David was able to calm himself down from the harried state of anxiety he forced himself into.

“You're so comforting, I see why Daniel loves you so.” The redhead sighed, resting his head on Jasper's shoulder. “What could he have possibly seen in me?”

“I would imagine he saw your caring, nurturing personality, your optimism, and your stunningly beautiful looks and golden heart.” Slowly, the other Omega cast an arm around the redhead, pulling him close to his body. The notion brought a smile to the redhead's face.

“You always know what to say.”

“You learn such things when your lover has a temper that can be lit like a simple match.” Jasper chuckled at distant memory. “I cannot even begin to recount how many scraps I've had to pull Daniel away from starting over these past six years. It is either his being a dragon or just a facet of his personality that has him having a penchant for mischief. But I love him all the same. Humans can be stupid at times anyhow. But you, you’re the most intelligent, handsome, angelic human I have ever seen. Every time I lay eyes on you, I fall in love all over again.”

“J-Jasper!” David broke out in a heated flush as Jasper giggled tiredly, looking up at him with those smoldering blue eyes filled with love and adoration for something so simple such as he.

“It's true.” Jasper pinched David on his rear teasingly, making the redhead squeak out in surprise with a whiny 'Sto-op!'. The sandy blond did not heed the redhead. Lost in the vapor of a lovesick fog, Jasper continued to compliment his lover. “Everything about you is stunning. The way the sunlight reflects in your eyes, how your freckles glisten like stars all over your body, the warmth you give and the softness of your hair and the beauty of, well, just you! It's all more than I could ever dream for in a mate, I'm so glad you're mine to share, David. Truly, I would want no one else.”

Unable to keep his emotions in line, David began to tear up at the compliments. Both Jasper and Daniel always bestowed upon him the sweetest of words, the kindest terms of endearment and the most delightful of kisses and the warmest of hugs. Still, after all this time, even with his hormones running high due to his physical state, hearing compliments from another was foreign to David. He still was not used to all the affection.

“O-oh J-Jasper-” the redhead had to take a moment to breathe in then out as he dabbed at his eyes with his thumbs. “I-I-I'm, oh dear, I-I, oh, I love you so much, y-you're so kind to me, you are everything to me-!” Choked up on his tears of joy, David could only find enough conscious effort to kiss Jasper again and again on his cheek and forehead before he finally found a way to lift the Omega up so he could plant a firm, wet smooch right on his plump lips. “I love you so much, Jasper. I really, I really do!”

“I love you, too, Davey, with all my heart and soul.”

“Forever and always?” David asked childishly, as if the answer would change in an instant if he did not ask.

“Forever and always, until the day I die,” Jasper answered wholeheartedly.

The firmness in his tone, the confidence in which he spoke alongside the absolute conviction that declared each and every word as true, to the amount that it was truly believable, David knew that Jasper meant each and every word in that promise.

Never once did David ever consider life to be a cinch, where nothing could possibly go wrong, to where it was always peaches and cream, kittens and rainbows. Never once did he indulge that life was a fantasy under which he was living, that no malice existed be it unwarranted or reasonable. Never once did David ever consider himself unfortunate. The life he lived, through its many trials, was nothing more than anything he could ever conceive within his dreams. Through the dark storm clouds of a dampened period, through the hail and lightning of undesired actions, events, and occurrences, the darling little Omega never once lost his smile. Happiness prevailed because the redhead simply refused to let anything overcome him that was not appreciated for what he held in possession. Time was a gift not to be squandered and certainly he took advantage.

The next morning, before dawn even broke the nighttime sky, David was wide awake. Sickness had stolen him from his slumber, bringing him to his knees over a chamber pot as he clutched his stomach. Everything hurt all at once but nothing more than the pains of emptiness from his stomach. Writhing in agony, tears mixed with the clear dribble running down his chin, his anxiety rising. Clearly, this was a simple case of morning sickness, very early morning sickness at that. But in the redhead’s mind, a million different scenarios of unlikely and likely plagues swarmed him. He whimpered in sorrow, pleading to the heavens to let him return to sleep.

“…D-Dav-id?” “David??” Jasper called out in a soft voice, sounding far less awake compared to Daniel. The Alpha was on the sick Omega in seconds, cradling him in his arms as he wiped the vomit stained spit from his mouth. Jasper knelt by his partner’s side, taking David’s left hand in his hand to hold in comfort.

“Oh, my poor darling, is there anything I can do to help?” David looked to him with watery eyes, swallowing roughly from the dryness in his throat.

“C-can I have some water?” he asked weakly, sounding very short of breath as he struggled to keep the next bout of vomit from spurting through his open mouth.

“Of course, you can, love,” Daniel assured, brushing back the locks of red hair. The Omega’s forehead was unusually warm considering the time of year. Noting the look of panic spreading across his Alpha’s face, Jasper quickly scrambled to his feet.

“I’ll go fetch a glass.”

“And some bread, no doubt he has nothing left inside of him.” Jasper nodded, hurrying off towards the kitchen. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Daniel’s heart sank knowing there was little he could do to soothe David’s discomfort. He ran his fingers through the redhead’s sweat-drenched hair, trying desperately to think of some way to comfort him. David nudged his face into his Alpha’s thigh, whining and whimpering quietly. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the dragon's scent. He pressed his tiny pink nose into the blond's flesh so all he smelled was his Alpha. To both the Omega and the Alpha, it felt like an eternity had passed before Jasper returned with a small tumbler of water and a thin slice of bread leftover from dinner.

“David, I have your water.”

“Thank you, Jasper,” David mumbled tiredly. With shaking hands, he took the tumbler from Jasper, bringing it to his lips unsteadily in the dark. Most of what was in the cup spilled down the sides of the redhead’s mouth as he greedily gulped down the water. A dark stain bloomed across David’s shirt, the fabric clinging to his chest and the top of his belly.

“Do you think you’ll be able to eat some bread?” Daniel asked, his voice a smidge higher like he was conversing with a child.

“I-I can try.” David nibbled at the floppy slice of bread, barely taking any in because he fully believed he would not be able to keep any edibles down. “Do I have to finish?”

“No, sweetheart, of course not.” Taking the food away, Daniel handed it to Jasper who promptly rose to throw it into the fire to burn. It was a bit of a shame to waste but no one would eat it anyhow and by morning it would be stale.

When Jasper returned to the nest, he helped Daniel lay David down again, affixing him so he was comfortable. Despite his lovers’ best intentions, the redheaded Omega still felt absolutely horrid on the inside. His sad sorrowful whine picked back up as he tried to force himself to sleep, his legs drawing in under his belly as he lay on his side. Laying down, Jasper hugged David from behind. In response to his touch, the redhead rolled onto his back, welcoming the sandy blond into his arms. Soon after Jasper was asleep once more, clinging tightly to David like he was his only lifeline. Still unsure of what to do, Daniel mulled over solutions in his head until he settled on an idea. He moved in closer, pushing up the redhead’s wet shirt with a gentle touch. Holding David’s round stomach in his hands, the dragon leaned forward and planted a soft kiss right over the Omega’s protruding navel. He then began to nuzzle the baby bump, pressing his nose against the warm flesh. Mumbling to himself in his native tongue, the dragon continued this little ritual for about five minutes, hoping maybe, just maybe this would work as it had in the days of old.

Shortly after the fifth or so time, the sounds of David’s discomfort faded leaving only his soft breathing to be heard. Smiling to himself but not quite satisfied, the dragon decided he would lay down as he had hours earlier. Taking up his prior position, he curled back up into a tight ball across the lower half of David’s body, his head resting over the Omega’s stomach. His right thumb rubbed circles over the spot on which it rested, feeling the start of the curve just above David’s hip. The dragon laid in that position for a while, listening to the sound of silence that swallowed his home. Sometime around daylight, faintly, he heard a low treble mixed with a higher pitch. Daniel smiled, his eyelids growing heavier with each passing moment.

One can never force an Omega to purr. Such a gift takes genuine emotion to congregate and fuel the process. It was a while before the first notes broke the silent air. Jasper had begun first, his levels of contentment always riding the highest waves to euphoria. Loud and low, he was the perfect foil to David's rather high reverence, whose shrill trills of jubilance sounded akin to kittens. The two made music, lulling the dragon into a calming stupor that was rapidly lulling him to sleep. Lord knew just how much he missed the wondrous song of his Omegas. The sound of their gorgeous song was more than a dream, it was heaven come to Earth. Now that his Omegas finally had peace, the Alpha could return to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor David. Getting sick at 2am sucks ass.


	7. Chapter 7

When Daniel awoke, the sun was barely at the center of the sky. Rather than force himself to return to a slumber he would not enjoy, the dragon removed himself from the nest. Interlocking his fingers, he extended his arms above his head and stretched, arching his back to pop the air between his joints. He grumbled to himself as began walking towards the barn doors, shifting into his true form halfway. On early mornings, it was a habit of the dragon’s to go sun himself outdoors, no matter the weather. This morning he would do so in the crispness of a freshly laid snow. The sharpness of the cold fully awoke his senses, which in turn heightened his awareness by forcing the tendrils of sleep to release him. Fully awakened and satisfied with his sunbath, Daniel then returned indoors. Plodding across the room, the dragon made his way towards his Omegas, the shifting of the hay beneath his claws causing a scratching rustle alluding to each of his steps. Sniffing around the blankets, Daniel nosed the tip of his snout underneath were David's head was barely peeking out from under the covers. He prodded the Omega's fluffy head of wily unbrushed red silk with his tongue, eliciting a muffled sound from the redhead. He huffed through his nostrils while he prodded the Omega, nudging him with the tip of his nose, a shrill whine creeping up from deep down in the dragon's chest. Daniel could hear the barely audible giggles of David in response to the puffs of air in his face each and every time the dragon exhaled through his nose. It warmed his heart to know his love was on the mend.

Lifting his head from atop the mound of gathered hay he used as a pillow, the squinted eyes of the redheaded Omega made contact with the dragon, a faint smile etched upon his flush face.

“Mm-morning, Danny,” David mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his thumbs as he forced himself into a sitting position. “Wh-” the redhead yawned, stretching out his arms, his hands curling into fists, “what's goin' on?”

“_I wanted to talk. To make certain that you are recovering well.”_ Daniel explained as he circled the Omegas, tamping down on the hay before settling down, curled around the redhead and sandy blond in a mock barrier. David beamed tiredly, still very much exhausted but well enough awake. He nestled up against the Alpha dragon, snuggling close to his warm flesh. _“I was concerned for you, Davey...”_

“We both were.” Jasper's husky voice cut in as he sat up. His hair stood on end in every which way with bits of hay embedded in his silken locks. The sandy blond peered at his partners, not nearly awake enough to hold a decent amount of conversation. Raising his hands up to the sky like a child, Jasper gestured for Daniel’s attention. In response, he shifted, laying his head down beside the two Omegas. Leaning against the dragon’s snout more for support than comfort, Jasper began to absentmindedly stroke the beast out of habit.

“Well, I’m feeling much better this morning.” David smiled, rubbing his hand over his belly from the front to the side. “Though I could do with a nice breakfast. Perhaps some jam and biscuits? Even better, do we still have pie?”

That was a month ago and with the passage of time comes new experiences.

Under the slowly warming glow of a springtime sun, winter’s icy grip on the land gave way to budding blooms and the song of birds. With the weather much more favorable than before, life began anew. Light trickled in through the thin slats in the roofing of the barn, the bright yellow rays piercing the dim setting of the inside of the structure. Shifting his body to avoid having his sleep interrupted, the redheaded Omega whined in discomfort as he drew his quilts over his head to shield himself. His fidgeting did nothing to remedy his situation as he found himself unable to achieve comfort no matter how he lay. Groaning in annoyance, David roused himself from his nest of blankets and groggily stomped his way into the kitchen.

As always, Gwendolyn was there to meet him, going about her daily chores. In the midst of wiping down the table, she turned to find the redheaded Omega staring at her with unopened eyes. He looked quite irritated with life itself at the moment, his hair a tousled fluff of red madness.

“Having trouble sleeping?” she asked softly, moving to pull a chair out for her friend. David nodded numbly, almost collapsing into the chair as the female Alpha eased him downwards. “Well, I’ll fix you a plentiful breakfast, perhaps that might help.”

“Th…ymnn…”

“You’re welcome, sweetpea.” Moving about the kitchen with the grace of an elegant dancer, Gwendolyn began stirring up a bowl of tan liquid, the start of her honey buckwheat flapjacks. The smell of the raw batter alone was making the redhead’s mouth water, the aroma pulling him out of his lethargic state. “So…how are you doing this morning? You look positively glowing, David.”

Not quite fully awake, the Omega simply deadpanned at the female Alpha. He could feel the crust of dried spittle caked onto the corners of his mouth; he knew his hair was a disastrous mess. In no way did he feel like the word “glowing” described his current appearance.

“…Feel ly shi…” he muttered, absentmindedly tugging at the hem of his shirt. The tunic had risen up his torso overnight, no longer fitting as well as it had previously. Toying with trying to get the tight fabric to move, David eventually gave up, leaving his belly exposed. Shifting forward, he tried to scoot his chair closer to the table but was stopped by his tum hitting the edge of the table. Scowling, he stared intensely at the table, as if he could will it to allow him to move closer. “Nn…” he growled, a rumbly snarl brewing in his chest. Gwendolyn turned at the sound, distracted from her cooking.

“What’s the matter, David?”

“Table won’t move. Shirt don’t fit.”

“Well, of course not, honey. You’re pregnant, remember?”

“No,” David mumbled, still very much focused on the table. Annoyed, the redheaded Omega muttered under his breath about how uncomfortable the seat was and how he hated how he barely fit in it anymore. He absolutely despised the inconveniences brought about by his current state of being. Grumbling, he continued to huff about how he now needed to be sitting about a foot away from the table itself otherwise it would pinch his belly. Gwendolyn chuckled to herself as she returned to her cooking. Omegas could be so fussy at times.

“Hungry yet, David?”

“Yes.” Came the firm growl of a reply. Gwendolyn knew David was not meaning to be snappy, it was mainly his hormones as well as his state of tiredness driving him to be a bit crusty.

“Well, don’t you worry,” she replied in a happy tone of voice, “breakfast will be ready soon enough.”

As soon as the color of the cakes turned to a luscious golden brown, Gwendolyn removed the skillet from the heat. Scooping up three cooked flapjacks, she set them on a platter before dressing them with a pat of goat’s milk butter and fresh syrup. She topped off the stack with a healthy scoop of apple butter and a fine sprinkling of powdered sugar. Satisfied with her work, the female Alpha carried the platter over to the table and set it in front of David along with some silverware. From the angle at which he was sitting in his chair, the female could see the redhead rubbing smooth circles on the front of his stomach, presumably to calm any nausea he may have been fighting through at the moment. Almost immediately after the food was set before him, the redhead’s mood lightened as he looked to the female with admiration.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome, dear. Do try some of the peaches, I think you’ll find them fanciful.”

Taking her advice, David reached for one of the stone fruits. Using his buttering knife, he slit down the curve of the slightly whitened fruit. The snap of the two halves splitting was satisfying, a trickle of fresh juice leaking from the flesh onto his palm. The smell mixed with his sugary flapjacks, creating an intoxicating aroma. Biting into the flesh of the fruit, a spurt of juice splattered over David’s face, some of the liquid running down his chin where droplets fell onto his shirt.

“Mm~!” David purred in delight, happily snacking on the delightful treat. “Mmf, Gwen, theesh are sho gud.” He swallowed the mouthful of fruit before sinking his teeth into the peach again. Before finishing, David ripped off a large chunk of flapjack and stuffed it into his mouth. The flavors melded together in a symphony of flavor, eliciting waves of euphoria from deep within the recesses of the Omega’s mind. His purr grew louder with each new sampling, pitched with trills of utter ecstasy.

Alternating between bites of fruit and cake, the redhead had a wonderful breakfast, devouring four small stacks of flapjacks and three peaches before midmorning. His purr worked wonders as it eased the female Alpha into a calmer state of being. Her newly achieved state of tranquility drove her to continue to please her friend. Soon enough David’s call beckoned his two lovers from their rest, their happy faces joining the party gathered in the kitchen.

“Hey, Gwen.” “Good morning, Gwendolyn, dear.” Daniel and Jasper both greeted upon entering the room. Jasper took his place opposite David at the table, still drowsy but awake enough to cast his love a dreamful smile. Daniel took residence in the seat beside David, stealing a kiss from his sugarcoated Omega.

“Mm, you taste delightful this morning, my love.” David giggled before he bit into a peach. A trill escaped from between his lips, his heart aflutter at the taste of succulence.

“These peaches are to die for, Danny.” He held the uneaten half of his current peach up to the Alpha. “They’re so plump and rich!”

“They can’t possibly taste better than you, darling.” Daniel admired with a seductive grin as he took David’s offering and set it aside. Closing the space between himself and the redhead, the dragon ran a hand over the Omega’s belly, marveling at its growth. His thumb traced over David’s navel, pressing down on the hard bump. It refused to give way, which drew a smile from the blond. “You’re looking quite plump yourself, pumpkin.” Daniel hummed as he bestowed a tender kiss on David’s cheek, breathing in his heavenly scent. “You are so vibrantly radiant, so pleasantly decadent, cinnamon bun. I love you so very much, my precious Omega.”

“I love you, too, my handsome Alpha.” David giggled, adoring all the attention.

Across from the two lovebirds, Jasper poked at his half-eaten flapjacks, a bit sick of the overly public displays of affection. Feeling jaded, he stabbed at his meal with his fork, watching the syrup saturate his cakes. Looking up from his plate, he watched with darkened eyes as the dragon fed the redhead a bite of flapjack. Syrup dribbled down David’s pudgy chin to which Daniel promptly ran his pointer finger under the droplet and licked the sticky goo off of the tip.

“Well, I’m going to go wash up for the day,” Jasper announced loudly as he shoved himself away from the table. His sudden action drew the attention of all around. “I’ve been meaning to head to the trade market, I’m unsure of why but I’ve been craving pickled herring.”

“Ooh, is that the same market that carries mangosteens?” David asked with wide, hopeful eyes. His childlike wonder made guilt twist up inside of Jasper’s chest. David was far too adorable to stay cross with.

“Yes,” the sandy blond answered as he cleared his place setting. He turned his head so he was casting the dragon a sideways glance. “I also wanted to see if the exotic chocolatier has her station up today.”

Having spent six years of his life living with the beast, Jasper knew almost all of the dragon’s vices and weaknesses. Pleasing both himself and the redhead were two of the Alpha’s largest vulnerabilities. He loved nothing more than to assure his loves that they were cared for, that they meant more to him than anything in this world or the next. As for guilty pleasures, it was more than apparent that exotic desserts were the dragon’s number one vice.

“Oh, please, Danny, may we go later?” David pleaded with Daniel, clasping his hands together as he begged. “Please?” He batted his eyelashes at him as he stuck his lower lip out in a pout. He need not try too hard though, Daniel was already smitten.

“Of course, how could I say no to my lovely Omegas?” David latched onto Daniel, smothering him with an assault of tender kisses.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Danny!”

As with springtime came spring cleaning. Following breakfast, Gwendolyn went about the barn executing a deep cleanse to rid the home of the winter’s filth. However, it was an act easier stated than performed. Pollen had somehow crept into nearly every nook and cranny, the likes of which were strong this new spring. To make matters worse, pollen often set off David’s allergies as did dust. Try as she might to be conscientious of her friend’s allergies, even Gwendolyn could not keep the matters of nature at bay with her best efforts.

The redheaded Omega was snuggling with his Alpha when it happened. There was no warning, no indication of a sensory upset. There was only the tickle of his nose before he sneezed. Following his sneeze, David’s eyes widened in both fear and embarrassment, blood rushing to his cheeks as his face flushed. Panicking a bit, he prayed that the dragon remained unaware of what had transpired as he lay inches away from the mess. The redhead tried to maneuver himself out from under his Alpha but to no avail. To add insult to injury, as he moved, he felt an itch pricking at his nostrils and before he could pinch his nose to stop what was coming, he sneezed again. Warmth flowed between his legs, quickly turning to coldness as a growing puddle pooled under his lap, soaking his trousers and undergarments. Stress levels elevated, the redhead had no choice but to wake the blond.

“D-Danny-?” He asked in a squeaky tone of voice. Daniel barely stirred from his resting place atop his Omega’s belly. Parting his eyes slightly, the rich deep blue gazed up to meet the angelic view of his beloved.

“Mm, yes, my love?”

“Could you let me up, please?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the dragon began, nuzzling his face against smooth flesh before he placed a tender kiss upon the navel, “I’m quite comfortable, my sweet-” Daniel paused. His nose scrunched as he sniffed the air making the color in the Omega’s face deepen in hue. Recognizing the odor, the dragon’s eyes widened and he flew into a flurry of apologies. “Oh, David, I-I am truly sorry, please forgive me, I-I should have m-made, should have known, I-I really am sorry-” Daniel scrambled to get to his feet before he offered his hand to David. Helping the Omega to his feet, the Alpha then enclosed him in a reassuring hug marked with a light kiss on the temple. “Please, any time you are in need, do not ever be afraid to let me know. I love you; you know I would do anything for you.”

Though it did little to qualm his spirits, the redhead found the heart to smile at the blond’s efforts.

“Thank you, Danny.”

Moving swiftly, or about as fast as he could manage at a waddling pace, David made a beeline for the one room in the barn that held the answer to his prayers: the washroom.

Atypical for the name, the washroom in the barn held all of the washing for both Omegas considering the dragon never wore clothes himself. Shelves aplenty lined the wall stacked high with clothing sorted by color and type. Though it seemed to amount to nothing more than a closet, the washroom held a secret. Passing through the initial walkway, one would enter a privatized room of amenities. In the top right corner sat a large metal tub that was set into a raised oak platform with wooden steps rising to meet it. Golden hooks protruded from the walls were Egyptian cotton towels hung for drying after a cleanse. To the immediate left of the tub was an ornate double basin vanity with furnishings sculpted out of pure gold. Running the length of the vanity hung an expansive gold framed mirror. The fixture broke the empty space, giving the room a more cohesive look. All in all, it was by far the most luxurious room in the entire barn, a worthy expense paid for with barely a cent missing from Daniel’s hoard beneath the floorboards. The washroom was an extravagance meant for kings that doubled as a perfect sanctuary to escape to in trying times.

However, while he was changing into a set of dry trousers and undergarments, the last thing David expected to hear inside this private room was another voice. That is, until he remembered that earlier Jasper had proclaimed that he would be taking a bath.

“J-Jasper?” Moving into the back room, David was met with a teary-eyed, sniveling nude reflection of his partner, who looked worse for wear as tears streamed down his face. “Jasper, what’s wrong?” Standing with his back to the other, Jasper dabbed at his puffy, red eyes before sniffling. His expression then brightened as he turned to face his fellow Omega, a warm smile on his face. Seeing hands coupled under a protruding belly, David needed no words to piece together Jasper’s announcement yet he was eager to hear the words himself.

“David…I’m pregnant!” The sandy blond exclaimed, his voice shaky but full of joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Omegas began sobbing in unison as the news settled between them. Already emotional, David held his arms out for a hug. Wiping away fresh tears with his thumb, Jasper could not hide his glowing smile as he joined his love in a sweet embrace. Overjoyed at his partner’s success, the redhead began kissing the sandy blond all over his flush face as he showered him with compliments. Jasper giggled like a child, still not quite over the initial rush. Pulling apart, David stared in awe of his lover’s plump form.

Though he rather thin as he was an Omega, Jasper was relatively well-built. He had slim muscle, with sharp, broad shoulders that curved into lustrous biceps. His chest was strong and firm and his abdominals had been visible prior to his pregnancy. All these features made him fairly indistinguishable from the average Alpha except for his rounded hips and scent giving away his role. David adored lazing about in Jasper’s arms. He was always so warm and inviting, like Daniel but a lot more compact. Seeing his body uncovered, being able to breathe in his lovely scent and feel each muscle, David nearly fell into a tizzy with how hot his body was becoming. But this was not about his carnal desires. This was about praising Jasper. Admittedly, David was a tad jealous of how perfectly tan and flawless Jasper’s entire form was, including the perfection that was his swollen belly. After all the waiting Jasper had endured, seeing him so ecstatic melted David’s heart. He leaned in for a gentle kiss, hands resting on the sandy blond’s hips.

One kiss led to another and before long, both Omegas were sharing a soothing lavender oil bath lit by candlelight. Warm water dripped down the redhead’s sides as smooth fragile fingers danced eloquently across his shoulders. Bodies flush in a pool of steaming liquid, the redhead was met with baited lips of plush comfort. Swept up in a dream, his darling fellow Omega held him close, smelling his scent as he sampled his taste. Jasper moaned softly at the soft nibble on his lower lip from his hungry love, causing his hips to buck involuntarily.

Desperate to feel every taught muscle and firm inch of flesh, Jasper's hands wandered feeling each and every curve, dip and ridge on the redhead’s body. He stopped short as his hands smoothed out in wide circles across the Omega's plump belly. So full of life, just waiting to let those gentle souls out into the real world.

Jasper moved as far in as his occupied form would allow, pressing the tip of navel right against David's so that their bellies were touching. He could not stop drowning his love in kisses no matter how much he tried to stop his desires.

"Mm, Davey, do you feel the connection between us? Between our babies?" One fervent kiss, then another and then one with a bit of tongue and slop. Jasper tugged David's hands below the water's surface, situating them on either side of his baby bump before he slyly placed his own over David's. "We're connected, don't you feel it?" A moment passed, then two before the two Omegas broke out in a fit of giddy giggles every time one of the two of them inhaled. David's face lit up in joy.

"It's wonderful! I can feel every breath you take." Jasper smiled like the sun, enjoying it all.

"As can I, it truly is a wonderful feeling. You look absolutely stunning." Jasper complimented, in love with every aspect of David.

The freckles on his skin sparkled like stars under the crystals of water that adorned his body, patterning the blank canvas of his body like constellations in a creamy white sky. His eyes glimmered like the jades in Daniel’s hoard, polished to a luminous, lustrous hue. As thin as he was, David retained an elegant shape with hips that certainly would tell no lies and a positively flawless apple of a bottom that Jasper could not wait to sink his teeth into one day. He adored flustering the redhead with these scandalous compliments, reveling in the music that was his rattled mewling. And while he delivered words of sugar and spice, Jasper drew ever near to David, caressing his handsome body whilst delivering kisses most pleasing. The two spent a while engaging in this activity, nuzzling one another affectionately as their songs mixed into a heavenly melody. Purring in a low tone, David wrapped his arms around Jasper, nuzzling his neck. His eyes wandered, locking onto the sandy blond’s chest.

“Jasper?”

“Mm?” Jasper purred, having almost fallen asleep.

“How did you get those scars on your chest?”

“Oh…” The tone of his voice hinted at displeasure but following a sigh, Jasper’s tone switched to the complete opposite of the emotion he was displaying. “Well, it was the same day I met Daniel.” Intrigued, David adjusted himself so he could listen in comfort. “I was younger, just having become a young man, my mothers had sent me out to collect firewood. It sounds ridiculous, subjecting an Omega to manual labor but, well, I wanted to.” Jasper folded his arms in a pout, sour memories surfacing. “I was so tired of never being able to amount to anything because some Alpha could supposedly do the job better simply because of their role.”

“I’m…sorry.” David apologized though he had no reason to. He felt guilty yet he was fully aware of the plagues Omegas faced. But he grew up with a completely different experience. “I never knew that was an issue. On my family’s farm, all the work was handed out equally, no matter the role.” Absentmindedly, he began to rub his belly. “Maybe we should instill that in our children, that everyone is equal.”

“I think that would be wonderful.” The two shared smiles before David inquired further about Jasper’s story.

“So, what happened after you went out for the firewood?”

“I was unaware of it at the time, but I was beginning to go into heat. My pheromones attracted a male bear and, well, I was not about to be forcibly mated by a wild animal. So, I fought back, about as well as you would expect, and the bear struck me in the chest.” He traced the scars lightly with his finger in remembrance. “I screamed in pain, lost my balance and fell down so I closed my eyes as I clutched my bleeding chest.” His fingers began shaking as he recounted that horrible moment. The fear in his eyes glowed like an untamed fire, so rampant David could feel the negativity oozing from Jasper’s pores. His heart sank in solidarity but Jasper, ever the brave soul, carried on his tale. “I was certain I was going to either be mauled or raped but…nothing came of it. I heard snarling, some brush crashing and what amounted to pure animalistic growls and roars but I could never place who they were coming from. Then I felt a second hand on my chest, pressing something against me.”

David gasped aloud. Such suspense!

“Oooh-! Was it Danny? Did he save you??” Smiling in amusement, Jasper ignored David’s inquiry in favor of finishing his story.

“My vision was blurry from losing so much blood but I saw a blond man, his face a marred mess of color. I could smell his pheromones and immediately I thought I had gotten into an even worse mess. But I lost consciousness before I could even ask who he was.”

“Aww, he saved you!” David exclaimed, clasping his hands together in adoration. “So romantic!” His hopeless romanticism was his downfall. Jasper fought the urge to giggle at his lover’s antics. “What happened next?”

“I woke up at home in a lot of pain, from my injury but also because my heat had kicked up in the presence of an Alpha. Not having ever laid eyes upon him, neither of my mothers knew anything of who it was that brought me home. I guess that was for the best at the time being.” David nodded solemnly. An unknown Alpha in any residence was never taken well. Should Daniel have been found out…the results would have been catastrophic. “Later that evening, he visited me by prying open the window to my quarters, wearing a white cloth over his nose and mouth. He looked so silly, like a bandit.”

“That does sound silly.” David laughed.

“He wanted to make sure I was recovering well and, I suppose I was but my heat made it hard to tell. He stealthily visited me for the entirety of my heat, all three weeks. I was in so much pain and I know I wanted, and tried, to mate him a few times, but he never gave in. He talked to me, eventually he climbed in through the window and sat with me. He ran his fingers through my hair, rubbed my back.” There was a lovestruck look in Jasper’s eyes, his tone dreamful and his voice full of whimsy. Even though it was a painful memory, it was memory laced with love. And love conquered all. “He made it so much more bearable. Only when he was caught by my mother, who beat him quite viciously with a broom, did I realize I fell in love.”

David giggled, imagining stoic, imposing Daniel being assaulted with a straw broom. The expression on the dragon’s face was priceless. He would most certainly have to ask the dragon about his side of the story.

“When did you find out he was a dragon?”

“While purchasing the barn together and then when we began moving into our new home.” Jasper answered matter-of-factly. “I never questioned how he came into the money. He never wore clothes so I simply thought he was that poor. I also never questioned why he wanted such a big home for only the two of us. Not being one to think to logically, I simply chalked it up to wanting a large family. Although, I still want a large family.” Jasper mused, rubbing his belly in thought. David sympathized with his sentiments. He hoped and prayed each and every night that he was bearing no less than three children. “After we closed on our payment for the barn, he asked me to go home and grab any smaller possessions, like clothing. So, I did. I suppose I came back earlier than he expected because when I entered, there he was in his purest form, floor torn apart and burying his hoard of wealth. I screamed, thinking that this dragon killed my mate and had taken over, somehow slipping into town unnoticed. But as I went to run away, I heard something I was not expecting.”

“His voice?” David offered knowingly. Jasper nodded, snatching up a nearby washcloth and soaking it before twisting the item into a thick knotted roll. A nervous habit.

“He called after me, running to me, trying to explain to me everything while keeping me calm. He changed his form back into that of a human, trying to make me feel more at ease. He pleaded with me, falling to his knees before me as he proclaimed how he loved me, that he dreaded telling me the truth because of reputations preceding the facts. Unable to wrap my head around what I thought was clearly fantasy, I was not having it, not at first. But the more he explained why he fell in love, how I had changed his perspective on humans, what the past had done to him, the less and less fearful I became and the more I wanted to hold him and assure him I would never be like those old humans.”

Looking downwards at the white terrycloth in his hands, tears began to roll down the sandy blond’s cheeks.

“Jasper-” The redhead reached forward to comfort his love.

“He saved me.” The sandy blond suddenly interrupted, causing David to pull back his hand. Choking up, Jasper began to scrunch up his washcloth. “He chose to get to know me rather than force himself on me.” Dropping his hands into the water, letting the cloth fall to the bottom, Jasper looked to David with misty blue eyes. “He was afraid of what I, a puny Omega, would think about his true form! Can you believe that! A dragon caring about what I think?? An Alpha no less??” Jasper was laughing ruefully through his tears. “After realizing that, that I meant more to him than societal convention, I knew I could never do him the disservice of letting something as simple as biology ruin our love. He valued me more than treasure, he valued me more than status. He loves me, he wanted to be with me. I mean everything to him.”

“That is so…beautiful!” David sniffled, tears running down his plump, freckled cheeks. He dabbed at his eyes with his thumbs, wiping away the salted water. “Now I know why you two are always so close. You were meant to be.”

“As are you and Daniel.” Jasper added, warranting a look of surprise from the redhead. “You make Daniel so happy and you make me happy, the same as Daniel makes me happy. You have charmed me since the day we met and undoubtedly you swept Daniel off of his feet.” Slipping his fingers between the other’s, Jasper moved in closer so he could rest his head upon David’s shoulder. “We were all destined to come together, I know it. It has been written in our fates that we belong to Daniel, not as his property but as his life partners."

"We belong..." David repeated, the tension melting away as he relaxed against his love.

"As a family. For us, for each other, for Daniel and for the children we have yet to bear. We belong."

“You do realize you have to tell Daniel about your pregnancy.”

“Yes, I know,” Jasper mumbled lowly, staring at the still water surrounding his naked body. Reading into his partner’s troubled body language, David drew Jasper into a hug, letting the sandy blond nestle his face into the crevice of his frail, speckled neck. The two Omegas lay intertwined in the bathwater until the temperature ran too cold for their liking.

Exiting, the pair dried one another off without haste, taking time to dress according to their comfort levels. Still unsure of himself, Jasper elected to wear one of his oversized sleeping tunics. Soft seafoam always complimented his eyes, at least according to both his mates. He brushed his hair thoroughly, preening excessively because his nerves were gaining the better of himself.

Comparatively, David dressed himself without much care. He threw on some blackwashed cotton trousers that he was more than certain were Jasper’s and did nothing more than simply slip on a regular tunic. It hung haphazardly over his body, tight against his chest as it exposed more than half of his belly. Shrugging off his lazy appearance, David tousled his wet hair between his fingers, shaking out the dewdrops. Daniel always preferred him to show off his body anyways.

Once dressed, the Omegas ventured out of the washroom, dressed and smelling of luscious lavender bushes mixed with sugar snaps. Hands intertwined; Jasper could feel his anxiety rising. What he was about to do, it weighed on him tremendously but he could not dare hide the truth. Not after all he had been through.

Daniel had transformed back into his true form and was sleeping on his side with his limbs stretched out across his nest. His body rose and fell with each breath he took, a low rumble trickling out of his chest. Seeing the dragon sleeping so peacefully uninterrupted made Jasper’s anxiety skyrocket, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Oh, he’s sleeping,” the sandy blond began to pull away, “maybe I should-”

“No, Jasper,” David tugged Jasper back towards his side, “you really should tell him now. Don’t be like me, don’t wait.” Jasper whined but ultimately relented. Clearing his throat, he announced their presence. Slowly, still quite a bit groggy from having been woken up, Daniel pushed himself into a sitting position.

_“Ah, Jasper, did you have a nice bath?” _Licking his lips with his slender pink tongue, Daniel then yawned, his many rows of sharp white fangs glinting in the pale light._ “Was it relaxing?”_

“I-It was, Davey shared it with me.”

_“Indeed, you two did. Do I detect lavender?” _

“Y-yes, i-it was quite lovely.” Discretely, David pinched Jasper on his palm to hurry him along. “Uhm, there’s something I have to tell you first.” From across the way, where she was brushing the ashes from unlit hearth, Gwendolyn paused. Intrigued by the conversation, she wished to eavesdrop a tiny bit. The dragon perked up; his full attention centered on the sandy blond. Mustering up all the courage and strength possible, Jasper swallowed roughly. Tightening his grip on David’s hand, he exhaled softly, taking a moment to stare at his feet before lifting his gaze to meet the dragon. “I’m pregnant.”

Both the human female and male dragon were speechless, dumbfounded by this revelation. Then, Gwendolyn’s amethyst eyes began to widen, her slightly agape mouth curling into a wide, white grin. A light squeal escaped from the normally stoic female Alpha, the clatter of her broom ringing out over the silence as she clasped her hands together in joy. Daniel, however, was another story.

The expression on the dragon’s face was unreadable. No inkling of any emotion as his mind processed those two simple words: “I’m pregnant.” Then the fog wrapped around his mind began to clear. The Alpha suddenly jerked as he moved towards his Omega, shifting haphazardly between forms, leaving himself adorned with a few of his natural features. The blue in his eyes brightened with a new hope despite becoming watery with tears he would not dare let fall. Laughter broke out in a fit of unsteady giggles as though he were unsure as if this were real or if he was living a dream.

Dramatically, he fell to his knees before his mate, reluctantly pushing up the sandy blond’s tunic. Hoping that his mind was not playing tricks, Daniel was astounded to see the perfect, smooth pudge of a prominent baby bump. Wide-eyed in a silent stupor of amazement, the dragon leaned in to press his nose against the firm, warm flesh of his Omega’s belly. Inhaling deeply, Daniel drowned himself in the sandy blond’s aromatic scent and closed his eyes as he began to massage Jasper’s tum in slow, smooth circles. His slim white and gold speckled tail swished horizontally, the spiked tip thumping against the floorboards.

“Oh, you have no idea how happy I am, Jasper, my precious gem. After all this time, after so many years of hoping-” Daniel’s voice broke as he finally allowed himself to cry. The claw that replaced his thumb settled over the navel, his nail flicking the hardened protrusion. Applying a little bit of pressure, Daniel tested the resistance of the sandy blond’s navel. When his actions warranted no give, the dragon nearly collapsed from excitement. His heart swelled with pride at how far his gorgeous Omega had come. Smiling with tears in his own eyes, Jasper traced his left hand lightly over the exposed portion of his belly, settling his hand over his Alpha’s. The blond looked to his Omega with the glimmer of happiness burning bright in the crystal waters of his sharp blue eyes. At long last, their love was immortalized.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I'm back! :D

The end of spring was always a saddening time for the redheaded Omega, but he considered himself lucky that May was a mischievous month, not really being considered summer yet also not spring. May was almost human, a child. It was never set on being designated as one season or another, it always split its time but never really gave notice of how or when one would end and the other begin. This year May was kind. May stalled on giving in to the whims of a cold, dreary spring. Warmth still spread across the lengthy days; bright golden rays of sun permeated the air until dusk. Dusk was when the cooler air swept in like a speeding downwards current. The end of spring yet the day's heat was akin to that of a festive July.

Outside with his bare toes in the lush grass David hung the washing. He liked to do mild chores to busy himself, knowing that soon enough he would not have time to do much of anything. So here David was, by his lonesome outdoors tending to the laundry, content with living the life he had chosen. He purred softly, barely above a low tremble in his chest, like a hum but so much more. Retrieving one of Jasper's tunics, a lovely shade of periwinkle that it was embroidered with darker purplish patterns sequined with faux gems in the loops, the Omega snapped the shirt out to rid the fabric of any wrinkles or creases. Stretching his body, he reached upwards to pin the shirt to the rigid rope that made up the line. As he did so, his own tunic slid up his frame rather quickly, settling loosely above his profound baby bump once his arms were at his sides again. David hardly minded, his mindset about concealing himself during pregnancy had left him long after he accepted that he was bearing an otherworldly treasure. He was no longer afraid of what others may think nor was he ashamed of how his body appeared. Pearl Bay was a safe haven for dragon lovers, he had no reason to hide.

In any case David was proud of himself for following his desires. He was proud of the children he was carrying and he was proud of the life he had made for himself. Some may see him as no more than a baby-making machine, popping out litters simply because his Alpha decreed it so, but that was not the case. He wanted a large family, so much more than he ever had as the lonely singular child that he was. And he would do everything in his power to see to it that his desires were met, at least, so long as it remained logically plausible. David knew limits would eventually exist; he was not going to be fool enough to test them at the expense of his family.

Moving about the line, David managed to decrease the load of cleaned clothes to about two-thirds completed when he felt the need to release the pressure building in his back. Raising an arm over his head, the Omega stretched, a gentle pop of air between his joints releasing before he settled back into a stationary standing position. Before he could even make a move, he felt little pinpricks on his leg and a gentle tug at the sleeve of his disheveled tunic.

“_Mmmrrr...?_” Bright blue eyes stared up at David as a clawed hand pawed at his shirt. A thin, slender tail swished; the blond's head tilted at an inquisitive angle. Sitting hunched on the ground was Daniel, his head a wild tangle of golden silk from which a few of his scaly features overlay.

“Oh, Danny! So nice to see you!” David exclaimed, reaching down to pet his lover on his fluffy head of luscious golden hair. Knowing just how his Alpha loved to be pet, David scratched behind his ears, a wide smile spreading across his tired face. “Enjoy your nap?” Daniel nodded sleepily, rising up slightly with his legs bowed to meet the redhead’s hand. The dragon then yawned, his tongue curling before his lips smacked as he stretched in a downward position.

“I did, indeed.” Daniel hummed in delight after finishing his stretches. Moving around to the redhead’s right, the dragon began nosing David's arm coarsely. “And how are you doing this afternoon?”

“Oh, I’m doing well.” David gently placed a kiss on the Alpha's tiny pink nose, making the dragon’s tail thump in enjoyment. “The sun is shining; birds are singing and the gentle breeze carries in the scent of a fresh dew.” The redhead gestured to the surrounding environment as he moved about gracefully despite being fit to pop. “I simply love the outdoors; it is a most wonderful place to be!”

Daniel could only smile as he watched David happily babble about every single reason why nature was utmost perfect. He adored how jubilant his love became while he delighted him in tales about his escapades in the foliage, flora and fauna of the wild, how he made friends with an injured female wolf who returned his kindness by protecting his family’s chickens from predators. Harder and harder he fell for his love every day because every moment he spent with him reminded him of why they were soulmates. Smitten, the Alpha marveled at the beauty that was his Omega. His cheerful, animated laughter could put a smile upon any person’s face and the way in which the light of the sun adorned him in a halo of pale gold, it cast him in an ethereal glow. The succulent curves of his delicious body, flawlessly symmetrical with every square inch speckled with a dusting of freckles that decorated his tender, supple flesh like stars.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Daniel mused aloud, a lovestruck glimmer in his eyes.

“Ah, wh-Danny!” David blushed in embarrassment as he dropped one of the tunics he was hanging, his face turning a bright crimson.

“Really, my darling, you are awe-inspiring.” Circling the Omega as he crawled around him on all fours, Daniel then rose to his feet. His tail swished from side to side as he lovingly nuzzled his beloved, gorgeous Omega. The Alpha rubbed his clawed hands over his love’s belly from the front to the side, delighted at how large the redhead had become. Kneeling down, he placed a kiss upon David’s dainty little cherry button of a navel, affectionately rubbing his face against the redhead’s tum. “An angel like you could only ever bear the most divine of offspring.”

“Danny-!” David squealed, his blush darkening in a heated flush. The dragon’s kisses always tickled and so did the feisty little kicks of their unborn children. Their movements felt like butterfly wings brushing against his insides, flighty and fluttery. Sitting and watching his belly stir with each new movement had become a pastime of David’s over the past two months. Daniel adored it as well because the wild nature of his true personality left him in shock at how he could see his children move without them being present just yet. Dragons naturally are born from eggs, there is no discernible way to monitor their progress until they hatch. Having the luxury of observing his own offspring’s development delighted the dragon, so much so that often he simply stares at his Omega’s belly, waiting for any form of action, pupils blown wide in anticipation. “Stooop-! I have laundry to do!” The Omega giggled, playfully pushing his Alpha away from him. Smirking, Daniel took David by the arms, pulling him away from the washing and into his arms were he physically persuaded the redhead to sit on the grass beside him.

“Retire from the laundry, my love. We can always finish later. Sit with me and gaze upon the clouds.” The dragon begged in a low tone, a desperate plead in his eyes for his love to take a moment to relax with him. Sighing with a smile, David reluctantly agreed. Overjoyed, the dragon circled his mate before curling up and resting his head on his lover’s tum.

While he watched the clouds roll by overhead, David absentmindedly began to stroke the side of his tum. His belly had swollen so much that his arms were too short and he could no longer reach beyond halfway around. And while he loved how big and round and perfect his stomach had become over the past four months, he hoped to the heavens he would not grow any larger. The uncertainty of how much stress his body could handle was daunting but in no way would David allow it to ruin this moment. Nothing could stand to break the tranquility between the two as they sit outside in the serenity of nature. No loud, harsh sounds. No bright, distracting lights. No unwanted interruptions. Nothing. The Zen of this little cuddle session was heavenly, so heavenly David felt he was drifting through an eternal void of peace. Ignoring the return of that heinous prodding pain, the redhead inhaled and exhaled, breathing out slowly to exhume all the impurities from within. He may have gotten a little too literal with his intentions as the sudden trickle of warm liquid trailing down his leg and pooling in his trousers made his eyes widen in fear. Suddenly, all that transpired in that miniscule amount of time made far too much sense to ignore.

“D-Danny-?!”

The world came crashing in on the redhead as fear began to swell like an engorged ocean on the brink of a raging storm. Panic set in as the rapidly cooling liquid pooling underneath him caused a chain reaction of emotions. No longer able to maintain a steady breath, David began wheezing as his throat collapsed in on itself, his chest tightening as he clenched his heart with a white-knuckled fist. The agony, the unbearable agony of the shooting pains of labor stabbed at his insides yet again, this time all the more unforgiving. What a plight, what a disaster.

The dragon had shifted into a protective state of mind the moment he caught wind of the scent of the trigger liquid, the sweet viscous fluid startling him into action. Immediately he was at his Omega's side, snatching up his hand to provide some comfort. His mind raced, calculating solutions to an immeasurable amount of problems they had yet to face. Terrified and unable to form the words to speak, David dug his fingernails into the flesh of the dragon's palm, resting his head against his chest as he gulped down air like he was being starved of it.

Finding the strength in himself to finally force his body into action, Daniel began ushering David inside, calling for Gwendolyn as he shoved his way through the door of the barn. The female Alpha had barely any time to react before she caught wind of the scent of broken water. Switching into a disciplinary role, she ordered the dragon to bring David to the nest while she fetched some quilts. On her way to the bathroom hall, she instructed Jasper, who had been putting away clean silverware, to find and fill a pail of cold water. Nodding affirmatively, the Omega dropped the handful of utensils he was holding and ambled off to the storage room. All through this madness, Daniel tended to David’s needs, comforting him with soft kisses and gentle hugs. The Omega whimpered softly, nuzzling his Alpha as his body trembled from nerves.

Returning with the bucket of water alongside Gwendolyn and her mass of quilts, Jasper also wanted to aid in calming his fellow Omega's frazzled nerves. Taking the redhead's right hand in his left, the sandy blond offered words of encouragement and calm to his partner, brushing back the tousled bedhead of red while he wore a reassuring smile.

“Shh, Davey, calm down, everything is going to be okay.” Leaning forward, Jasper gave David a gentle peck on the forehead as a sign that all was well. “Breathe easy, love,” he continued on, running his fingers through the fluffy mass of red, “I'm right here.” Observing the scene from his own perspective, Jasper was beginning to harbor mixed feelings concerning his decision to raise half-breed children. His anxiety and personal fears were swarming him, flooding his mind and surrounding his head in a thick halo of doubt. An assortment of badly ending scenarios rushed in like a rapid waterfall, drowning the sandy blond in a sea of doubt.

_What if the babies are hurting? What if they are too big to be born naturally? Will we have to cut them out? How will we do that? What if the babies are born with defects, with illnesses we lack the means to treat? What if they die? What if David dies? What if **I** die?_

Jasper’s thoughts continued to spiral into madness before his thought-process suddenly halted. Looking down, he saw that David had clutched his hand like it were his only way of surviving, like his life depended upon never once losing contact with the other Omega. His chest pumped up and down rapidly, not once ever slowing. His anxiety was far too high to be lessened with mere affections. It pained both Alphas and the other Omega to see David riddled with such fear but none could find the gall to try to convince him of otherwise. He had every right to be afraid. What he was to endure, it was unheard of.

Undoubtedly, it was Jasper who had to be strong. It was Jasper who had to show no fear. His poor, precious love was terrified and their Alpha was in no better a state of mind. To top it off, his own worrying would not be of any use to anyone in the room. So, if anyone were to be the strongest of mind, the stoic of faces, it had to be him. An Omega holding the room. Jasper internally scoffed. Truly history was being made here today.

“It's alright, Davey, Jasper and I, we're both right here beside you. Rest easy, darling, don't lose your head now.” Daniel purred soothingly, his gentle tremble of a voice putting David at ease. Despite his even tone, Jasper could tell the dragon was wavering in his façade of presenting calmness and he knew David could see it as well.

Wincing in agony, the redhead tried to think of the moment for what it was: the gateway to a new age. However, the duress he was under was putting a damper on his mindset. Oh, how David wished he could ignore the hellfire igniting his loins at the moment. His bones ached; his flesh prickled with a rash-like burn that blazed his tender smooth skin. The poor Omega could not fight back the pitiful whines of strain fighting to break free of his vocal cords. He lay squirming in utmost discomfort for well over an hour, nestled between his two partners who unwaveringly showered him with love, affection and reassurance. However, by the second hour, the thrall of labor was becoming too much for the redhead.

“Danny-! It hu-urts-!” David wailed as he swallowed hard. Sweat beading on his temple, his head jerking from side to side. Bringing his arms up as he clenched his teeth, both of his hands becoming crushing fists in his lovers' grips. “G-get th-them ouuuut-!”

“I-I'm sorry, love, you'll have to wait,” Daniel apologized, knowing how stressful this entire ordeal was going to be. Unfamiliar with the situation at hand, no one in the room was certain of how this was to transpire, least of Daniel. So, without the proper guidance or reassurance that he so craved, it made perfect sense that David would be as reactive as he was to his predicament. “**Gwendolyn, do something.”** The dragon snapped at her without any malice. Rather than feel taken aback at his roughness, the female Alpha sympathized with the dragon as she understood his frustration. In her efforts to remedy some of David’s pain, Gwendolyn dabbed at the redhead’s forehead with a damp cloth, wiping away his sweat in an attempt to cool his body and soothe his pain.

“Why don't we shed you of your trousers, mm? Pull back the blankets and let some cool air flow?” She proposed. David mumbled an inaudible response as he threw his head backwards onto the small stack of rolled-up blankets that had been his pillow, his eyes clamped shut in grimace. Dropping the cloth back into the bucket, the female Alpha carefully maneuvered her friend’s writhing body. Pulling up the heavy quilts that covered David’s lower half, Gwendolyn folded them in half, resting them atop the Omega's swollen belly. Then, with a delicate hand, she unbuttoned then slipped the redhead's pants down his slender legs, along with his undergarments, exposing his lower half to the elements.

“Coo-old-!” David whined, kicking his legs to jar the quilts into falling down over his legs to conceal himself again. “Give them baaa-ack-!” He cried out in distress, his voice faltering.

“David, stop. I have to be able to see the deliverance.” Gwendolyn ordered in a firm tone as she took over the position of midwife. She had delivered plenty of babies in her time but this was an entirely new game to play. David whined at her, drawing out the sound so that he could pressure both her and the dragon into seeing how much discomfort this brought him. His antics worked to no avail. The female surveyed the area under which she would be working, looking to see if all was well. Aside from the Omega's tenders being a ruby red from the mounting stress, all seemed to be in perfect order. His flesh glistened from the lacquer of birthing fluid, some of which was still leaking out from within. Unfortunately, the situation would continue to spiral in a downwards fashion until the birth was complete.

Suddenly, Daniel’s pupils thinned into nearly nonvisible slits as his powerful nostrils took in a drastic shift in the redhead’s hormones. This was the telltale sign that an Omega was due to give birth. In mere moments, history would forever be changed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest moment of David's life and he's about ready to rip off his mate's head.

The sound David emitted was hellish, like some form of a feral growling moan. He howled, legs turning in, back arching, teeth bared in a foaming snarl. His heart crumbling in his chest, the Alpha swarmed his irate Omega with soft kisses, combing his fingers through his hair while his other Omega tried to wrench his hand free of the redhead's iron grasp.

“Ahh-! God-fucking-damnit, David!! Heavens, you have a strong grip!” Jasper hissed in pain, rubbing his hand furiously. His flesh had a perfect imprint of the redhead's hand in blazing red versus his typical Caucasian skin. Sucking in a deep breath as he continued to rub his hand, Jasper exhaled and inhaled one breath at a time. “Fuck...oww...shit...” Daniel turned to help his other Omega before being shut down dismissively with a mumbled, “I’m fine.”

The dragon sighed. The sandy blond could be quite stubborn when he put his mind to it.

“David, David, you have to breathe, my love. Please, calm yourself,” the blond spoke in soft whispers, pressing the redhead against his bare chest. “I know, I know you're hurting, but it will all be worth it, please, calm down.” Daniel pleaded, not used to having to sound so perturbed before.

“_Calm down??_ **_Calm down??!!_**” David screeched, tearing himself free of his Alpha’s hold. “D-Don't you tell me to fucking calm down, you are not the one with Heaven knows how many of these things moving around inside you!! You have no idea what this is fucking like!! You did this to me!! You put your fucking big dragon dick in me, you fucking did this!!” Daniel recoiled at his lover’s outbursts. He had never seen the redheaded Omega so livid, let alone ever heard him curse so vulgarly. His face was either red from the strain or red from rage, frothy spittle building in the corners of his mouth as the once timid male was on the brink of snapping. Suddenly the fire within died instantaneously as David yowled. “D-Danny, it huuuuuurts-!” His swollen belly stirred from the movements of the new life fighting to emerge. Every kick equated to being stabbed in the gut, his skin stretching far more than it had ever done before. Suddenly, a new contraction sends waves of electrifying pain, cutting off his words with a scream. “Oh, God, I can feel one coming!”

Daniel's eyes widened following Jasper's hissed whisper of 'Oh Shit'. 'Oh Shit' indeed. This was the beginning of the end of a long-awaited dream. Dashing back to her post for deliverance, Gwendolyn readied herself for what was certain to be a hellish endeavor. The dragon, amid all the chaos, wore a wide smile, more than eager to finish what he had started all those months ago.

“Okay, okay! Just push, love, that's all you have to do!”

Gritting his teeth and bearing it, David moaned in a high pitch as he clenched his muscles, internally trying to force his body to evict the monstrous tenant. His bellows drowned out all thoughts, the evidence very clear on Jasper's face. One of the sandy blond's eyes was shut, his face contorted as he received the full volume of his lover's wails. He desperately wanted to shout at the top of his lungs for the redhead to shut up but he knew better than to follow through. He would simply have to endure audible torture for the time being. All he needed was his love for David to guide him. Obeying each of the dragon's caring words of encouragement and the doting of the sandy blond Omega, the redhead performed his best under duress and, after nearly half an hour of agonizing suffering, the reward was all the more heartwarming.

Through his tears and frustration, David's twisted scowl of sweaty fury dropped into exhausted relief and disbelief. His loves drew him in, patting his head in congratulations. Mewling whimpers and squeaks filled the now silent room, Gwendolyn suddenly alight with joy.

“We have the first child!” The female held up the infant, who was dripping with bodily fluids. A limp tail dangled from behind the tiny creature, wrinkled cloth-like appendages that were most likely the wings hung down from the child's shoulder blades. Daniel sprinted over to his friend, a deep yearning in his eyes for her to relinquish his child to him. Wholeheartedly she did so, letting the dragon marvel at his creation.

“It’s a female!” Daniel exclaimed to his Omegas. Tears of joy welled up in the redhead’s eyes. A beautiful little girl. Daniel continued to look over the squirming infant, sniffing it and surveying its health. Turning the squeaking newborn around, the blond's face scrunched up in confusion. “Odd, it has a second tail on the front. Well, we'll just have to fix that.” Daniel shifted a finger into a claw, raising it to strike before Gwendolyn cut him off by grabbing at his arm.

“No, Daniel, that's his penis!” She yelped, desperately trying to avoid a tragedy. “It's a boy, it's a boy!” Daniel stared at the brunette female before committing a double take. A goofy, toothy smile etched its way onto his features.

“Oh, **oh**!” The dragon marveled, hoisting his son up above his head. The little hybrid sniffled then let out an elongated whine, its toes curling in. “I have a son!” Lowering his child, the blond began affectionately nuzzling and scenting the boy. “Oh, he is a handsome young dragon!” The dragon clicked his tongue and began making strange grumbling sounds at the wriggling boy. No doubt Daniel was speaking in his native tongue in an attempt to soothe his frightened little child. The little boy ceased squirming, his father’s words seemingly calming him at a quick pace.

Choked up on his emotions, David could not stifle his tears. He was far too elated to think straight, nevermind coherent thought. All the pain, all the discomfort but for all it was worth, he had just had his firstborn! After their son was cleaned and covered with a warm towel, the trio were able to initiate some parental bonding. Laying the whimpering infant on his chest, David patted his newborn's back, smoothing out the tiny wings between his fingers, feeling the velvety membrane rub against his flesh. The tiny tail of the baby thumped against his mother, his mewls shifting into a soft rolling rumble. This child did not have fingernails but instead dainty sharp claws that prickled David's flesh upon being touched. David gushed at how adorable his son was.

“Oh, he's so adorable.” A moment passed as the redhead drew quiet. Then his green eyes lit up like the Northern lights. “Look, he's purring!”

It was true. The tiny redheaded newborn was trilling very, very quietly. His pudgy fingers flexed every so often as he kneaded his mother’s chest. The group of adults cooed and gushed over the child. For a creature previously unknown to the world, he certainly was a charming fellow. The clarity of his voice, of which was indeed a purr, was what led all three adults to conclude that Davey June was an Omega. It was not the rumbling low trill Daniel emitted whenever he was relaxed, the dragon had already explained what the cause of that was. No, Davey June purred this adorable tune that released a small number of pheromones that counteracts stress in Alphas. Whenever he purred it lulled the two Alphas in the room into a lazy stupor, much like his mother and the other Omega did whenever they themselves purred. But addressing roles after birth was unspoken of, at least in terms of humans. This child was half dragon, so perhaps he did not need to wait until presentation in order to have his role identified. Regardless, his parents and family loved him to pieces.

“You made a beautiful boy, Davey, I'm so proud of you.” Jasper complimented, completely enamored with the little half-breed. Taking a closer look, the sandy blond noticed something oddly familiar about the infant. “You know, he looks almost identical to you.”

“Oh, does he?” David, Daniel and Gwendolyn peered down at the purring newborn, studying his appearance intently.

“Jasper’s right-” Gwendolyn began.

“It’s true, love. Our little boy does share almost all of your features, save for what he inherited from myself.” Daniel confirmed. Leaning in, he then sniffed the boy, smelling under his chin, his arms and fat little belly. “He even smells like you. I think it would be a great honor to name him after yourself.”

“I’m glad you all think so, but we can’t call him by my name. It would confuse him growing up. I have a cousin who had a difficult time trying to differentiate himself from his father. What can we do with ‘David James Greenwood Junior’, hmm-” The redhead mused aloud. Following some thought, David had an epiphany. “What about Davey June?”

“Oh, I like that name very much.” Daniel agreed. “It fits perfectly with the sunny disposition he is certain to have.”

“My little Davey June.” David hummed happily. At the mention of his name, little Davey June barked out a yippy little 'Aip!' All four adults melted at the sound. “He's so handsome, I love him so much.”

“He is absolutely perfect.” Daniel declared, more than satisfied with the result of his efforts. While he kept his attention centered on his new son, the dragon massaged his Omega's belly, trying to coax however many more of their children remaining to come join the conscious world. David began to relax as he indulged in the massage, his purr creeping up from deep in his chest. His sonorous sound lulled Davey June to sleep, the tiny hybrid curling his body up into a tight ball atop his mother’s chest. Not soon after did mother join son in the sweet embrace of a gentle slumber.

After an hourlong recovery nap, David was jarred awake by a particularly horrid stabbing pain unlike his painful contractions. Jasper was given Davey June and sent to sit with him in the bathroom hall with the door shut so the poor child could sleep without hearing his mother’s anguished cries of agony. As much as he loved David and wished to be by his side, Jasper could not stand to hear him scream out any longer. So instead, the sandy blond sat on the floor in the corner of the bathroom with the tiny redhead clinging to his chest, mewling for attention.

“Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing?” Jasper cooed, scratching behind Davey June's tiny little ears. The infant's tail thumped against the Omega's chest, flicking around in content as the newborn purred happily. His tender sound was much higher than his mother's purr and would cut out every so often with a trill. “You like scratches behind the ear, don't you? Oh, yes you do, yes you do-” Jasper fussed lovingly, switching his action to combing his fingers through the tiny redhead's hair. The infant let out a songful coo in response, raising his head with his tiny squinted shut eyes before dipping back down and clenching harder onto his second mother's chest. He forcibly shoved his face into Jasper's neck as he tried to scoot up closer to his face. Jasper beamed, smitten with the clingy hybrid. He hoped to the high heavens that his own children would be half as adorable as David’s. Just then, David howled out in pain, jarring Jasper from his daydream. Davey June yipped then whined in a whimpering howl for his mother, having heard his pained call. Jasper tenderly rubbed the infant’s back. “Shh, baby boy, everything is alright. You’ll be with momma soon, I promise. Your siblings have to come out, too. You’re going to be a big brother. Do you like that?” Davey June sighed in a low warble, his claw digging into the Omega’s chest. It hurt a little but Jasper hardly minded. The poor thing was scared, longing for his mother.

Ignoring his partner’s cries of pain, Jasper reassured the newborn in every way he could possibly think of. He sang to the infant, petting his silky red hair and massaging his velvety wing membranes between his fingertips. He placed a gentle kiss upon the boy’s temple to calm him, assuring him someone was loving and caring for him. Jasper’s thoughts began to wander, mostly to where he was imagining himself in David’s position. Would he be able to handle the intense pain of labor? Would he be able to stand hours upon hours of facing nothing but sheer agony? Would his children be born with all the essential body parts and traits? How many was he even having? How many are girls? How many are boys?

_I really hope I have at least one girl. I’ve always wanted a daughter. I would name her Opal Lorraine after Nana Lorri and I hope she has the most gorgeous blond hair like her father. And his eyes…oh, I pray she has his eyes. But if I have a son, I do so hope he is exactly like his father. Strong, courageous, passionate, charming- I hope no matter how many or how little children I have, that they are all born healthy rather than beautiful. Beauty is a superstition, though I would greatly enjoy having handsome sons and darling girls. What would I name my son? Would we name him Jasper Elliot Stone Junior or would we name him Da’neyll Rahvenclaugh Junior? What if he looks like both of us? Would his name then be Jasper Da’neyll Elliot Rahvenclaugh? Or would it be Da’neyll Jasper? …Davey June has wings…does that mean they all will? Am I going to have to teach them how to fly? No, that’s something Daniel will have to do. But I probably will have to help David keep them from climbing into the rafters. Maybe we could hang some chicken wire around the ceiling to prevent that. Ooh, better yet-_

Lost in thought, he stared down at himself as his stomach lurched forward following the positional shifting from one of his unborn children. He smiled, rubbing the area where he felt the movements originate from. Only a short while remained before he could see his beautiful children and give them more love than they could stand to feel.

By the day’s end, David had given birth to two more children within four hours of one another. Cradled in his arms were two darling little girls. The first of the two girls, Ember Rayne as David proudly deemed her, was a gorgeous little doll with a head of vibrant coppery silk. Her wings were the same as her brother's: average size for her body with a golden skinned membrane. Her tail was slightly long for her body, sporadically patterned in the beginning of the spikes that her father bore on his tail. Upon closer inspection, both her and her siblings had tiny little conical nubs protruding from their heads, the start of the evolution of their horns. Her younger sister, Merida Lillian, was something new. Her wings were humongous for her tiny body. Daniel held them out at full length, beaming with absolute pride at his gorgeous daughter. The full wingspan of his precious gem? A gaping two feet long. Jasper whistled in admiration.

“Shit, David. I can’t believe all that fit inside you.” David had to laugh at the other Omega's blunt statements. A little humor following pain and strife was exactly what he was in the need for. Amid the giggles, the redhead paused, wincing in discomfort. His empty stomach still resonated with the aches of a stressful labor. And while he was saddened to no longer be able to feel his children within him, David was more than thrilled to be able to physically hold his precious, precious babies. Though he could most certainly do without his ginormous belly being left behind.

“Indeed. My, I had no idea that a wingspan this large was possible in a half-dragon. In a full-blood, two feet would be oddly small.” Daniel stated matter-of-factly as he examined his daughter’s wingspan. “But little Merida is a half-breed and a wingspan such as this is simply incredible. No, not incredible, this is amazing!” Daniel declared, his tail swishing happily about in an exaggerated pattern. His pride for his children knew no bounds and he was as giddy as a child with a new toy.

Following this information, the dragon surmised that Merida may have been the cause of the pains the redhead had been experiencing. The wings of the hatchlings had barbs on the tips, which if Merida had been stretching her wings while moving in-utero, she may have inadvertently been stabbing David. He warned that for a while David may experience internal bruising but it may be unlikely as his body would have adapted to the mixing of genetics. But despite the involuntary roughness Merida may have wrought upon her mother, she was a darling little puff of red with a slender noodle of a tail. She along with her siblings whined and whimpered, squeaking and huffing at their parents, blind to the world with their unopened eyes.

Listening to their sounds, the proud father dragon was in awe with his children. He was smitten with their lovely appearances; he could not have asked for more aesthetically appealing infants. While David tended to their newborns ravenous hunger, Daniel decided he wanted to bond with his litter like he would have done in the wild. Having reverted to his true form, the huge beast laid his snout in his Omega's lap, listening to the soft sounds of his children feeding. The gentle sounds of suckling filled the still air, little shrill rumbles coming from the mouths of the hungry infants as they snacked on their mother's sweet milk. More than grateful to be able to re-experience the gift of a lifetime, the dragon slowly closed his eyes. His own rumbling purr of relaxation began to calmly fill the air, his heart bursting with fatherly pride. This was a fate he could not wait to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have half the babies here!! :D And yes, Merida looks like Merida the Disney princess but she was also named for (my headcanon) David's mom.


	11. Chapter 11

Weekends in June were something to be cherished as is any good day. The sun warms the fields of grass with its golden rays, the air is neither heavy or thin. Daylight lasts for several hours longer, leading to endless play. Of these weekends, Saturdays were a coveted prize, uniformly appreciated by all. Saturdays were lazy days, meant for reveling in the splendor of spontaneity.

Though only a month had passed, the little trio of hybrids had grown quickly into a rather mischievous group of young whelps. But despite their knack for stirring up trouble, the children were sweeter than honey. Curious by nature, they often caused a bit of a ruckus but David relished the chance to teach his precious children lessons. And while they could not speak any English nor walk on two legs or eat with silverware, Ember Rayne, Davey June and Merida had made significant progress in the short month and a half since their birth. The children drank from stout cups with lids, knew certain gestures pertaining to certain things and could sit up, with assistance from a pillow or two, on their own. However, today was not a day for lessons but a day for relaxation.

It was around lunchtime and, after quite a lot of mewling and sharp chittering for food, David and Gwendolyn retreated to the kitchen to fix a nice lunch. Daniel was lazing about on his side in his full dragon form, keeping a close eye on Jasper. Jasper was a bit overdue for delivery, and while it bothered him internally, he tried his best not to showcase his upset externally. The sandy blond Omega rested comfortably against the dragon’s tum, snacking on a bowl of assorted fruits while he watched the children play. Ember Rayne and Merida were pouncing on the serpentine tail of their father, shrieking out in joy each time the limb flailed or swished against the wooden floor. The two girls would grumble and yip, smacking at the tip with their tiny pins for claws. Ember Rayne managed to 'catch' her prey, biting down on the long white object with a chomp. Daniel turned his attention to her, grumbling at her with a low stern growl, lightly reprimanding her. The little girl withdrew, head down and tail limp, wings wilted as she hung her head in shame. Noting on her despair, Daniel switched to cooing at her, beckoning her and her sister to come forward. Gleefully the two bounded towards him with their tails wagging. The great dragon nosed his precious girls, sniffing their scents as he pressed the tip of his nose into their fat bellies. Ember and Merida giggled, mewling and trilling in joy. Jasper smiled, rolling an orange about between his palms. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pinch in his arm. Looking down, he was met with wide, shining green eyes with the fattest black diamond pupils focused right on his face.

“Oh, hello~” The sandy blond greeted the little redhead in surprise. The little dragon-boy said nothing. Instead, he shoved his head into Jasper’s side then stared back up at him with those enchanting eyes of his. “I love you, too, buddy.” Reaching down with one hand, Jasper scratched behind Davey June’s ear just like how he adored. The little boy trilled in content, his tiny tail wagging. When Jasper stopped, Davey June straightened himself before pawing at the orange in the older Omega’s hand. “What, that’s my orange. You want this, Davey?” Jasper asked the little boy with a teasing grin as he began to sporadically wave the unpeeled orange around. “You want the orange, you want it?”

Davey June yipped excitedly, stepping down from Jasper’s side. He then began jumping up and down onto the floorboards, smacking the floor with his hands. His tail wagged happily as he followed Jasper’s hand as he moved the fruit about. Jasper laughed, entertained by the little boy’s shenanigans. Heaving the citrus with all his might, Jasper tossed the orange as far as he could manage sitting down. Nails scraping wood, Davey June skittered across the floor after the object of interest. After catching up to the bouncing, rolling fruit, the little boy swiped at the ball of orange before sinking his claws into the peel. Flopping over onto his back, he prodded at the fruit with his feet, nipping and biting the dry, bland outer shell of the delicious citrus. Whining in annoyance as he teethed on the fruit, Davey continued to pull at the orange until it suddenly tore apart with a satisfying squelch. A spattering of juice coated his pudgy tummy in a sticky translucent residue. Overjoyed at his discovery, the little hybrid hungrily ravaged his prize. His fat pink tongue swirled over the torn flesh of the orange, his sharp little fangs piercing the skin as he ripped the fruit to shreds. Jasper could only laugh at the little boy’s savagery towards the citrus but his behavior was rather natural all things considered. After all, oranges were his favorite snack.

The late morning light faded to the soft glow of the afternoon which in turn then broke into the dusky meld of twilight and still not a single sign of deliverance from the sandy blond Omega. Growing worried as his due date was supposed to have occurred well over a month ago, Jasper began to badger the Alpha with questions, both innocent and laden with intermittent accusation. He questioned whether or not Daniel even knew at all how cross-species breeding even worked or if he simply guessed and came out victorious with his relationship with the redheaded Omega. Having heard his fill of what was sure to become a bitter fight of emotional and verbal torment, David quietly moved about in the background, casually gathering his triplets’ belongings as Gwendolyn aided him in ushering the children towards the washroom to take refuge. Heated words were being exchanged and the redhead knew better than to butt in where his opinion was not wanted. David knew nothing of Daniel's temper nor did he ever wish to experience it for himself. And like hell would he ever subject his children to such ferocity.

Unmoved by the redheaded Omega's disappearance, the dragon and sandy blond continued to duel one another. Snide remarks were made on both sides, the Alpha dragon's temper flaring as his rightfully distraught Omega continued to derail his tranquility. Jasper begged and begged for Daniel to find a manner, magical or not, to bring their babies into the world, even going so far as to plead, “Just cut me open and pull them out! Please! I need to know if they're okay!” The dragon absolutely refused, he would never put a hand on his Omegas that was not out of affection or protection. Eventually, the arguing became so bad that Jasper screamed himself hoarse, his pale blue eyes now red out of both fury and sorrow at being left to fend against the unknown. He desperately craved to be able to feel the pride that David felt every time he laid eyes upon his children. He was more than fed up with his lack of mobility and comfortability. He had fought for so long to have what David did and yet he was forced to wait even more, and David had nothing with Daniel in comparison to what Jasper and the dragon had. Despite his brewing anger at being blamed for things far out of the realm of his control, Daniel remained by Jasper's side as he sobbed into his human form's chest, rubbing his back in small circles to calm him.

For Jasper, everything hurt all at once. His heart, his lungs, his head, his stomach. His entire body radiated fire and he could barely gulp down enough air through his sobs to satiate his capacity to breathe. He felt horrible following each and every harsh word he had tossed the dragon's way and he had no one to blame for such but himself. Hormonally stressed or not, he could not name pregnancy as the cause of his asinine behavior. Crying himself into a stupor, the sandy blond laid with his Alpha in silence, mentally exhausted. Absolutely stumped, the Alpha was at a loss as for how to comfort his Omega. He had no conception of what it felt like to carry a child, feel all of that child’s movements but have no control over how soon or how late the child may arrive. He had no idea the how tiresome the longing and yearning could be as the desperation to hold that child took over. As an Alpha, he would never have any idea about the strife his or any Omega would ever go through when it came to childrearing. But deep down, his instincts were ordering his primal brain to comfort his beloved by any means necessary.

“Would…would you like me to rub your belly?”

“Whuh?” Jasper sniffled, momentarily confused. Looking up, he could see a faint blush fading against Daniel’s pale cheeks.

“Would you like me to rub your belly?” Daniel repeated softly, pushing his two pointer fingers together meekly. “I-I know you Omegas have your own ways of relieving stress but I thought…because it works for myself, perhaps I could remedy your pain?”

“…I suppose so,” Jasper answered in a hoarse whisper. He laid there in silence as he let Daniel run his hands over his swollen stomach. Gingerly, the Alpha slipped his hand underneath the Omega’s shirt and began lightly running his hand from his bellybutton to his right hip across Jasper’s stomach. It was a motion so comforting; Jasper could not fight his natural will to purr. It began as a low treble, barely heard above either of their breathing.

Adjusting himself so he was laying down more comfortably, Jasper tried his best not to let his thoughts wander into too dark a place. All the stress he had been through, all the hell he endured, the time he was forced to peddle through, all for something he had only dreamed of achieving and some brand-new person with barely a foundation in this relationship was able to have it all first. Was it jealousy or was it that Jasper had been cheated by life itself in favor of someone he was forced to share his life with? No, no, forced was not the right word. He openly accepted David, he cherished David, no, no, it was jealousy. But it was reasonable jealousy! He had worked so hard for years and now he was playing the waiting game yet again. It hurt, it hurt so much that Jasper could physically feel his body aching from the duress. In fact, it was stinging, like brutal stabbings prying open a glass wall that released electricity through the cracks. The sandy blond doubled over in pain, clutching his belly, afraid of what was coming. He yelped, his purr breaking altogether. His sudden discomfort drew the attention of his Alpha, who had been dipping off into slumber on and off, his head jerking into place every so often.

“Wh-what's wrong, love??” Daniel questioned; his voice high in panic.

“Ah-! Danny-! I think…I think I'm in labor!” Jasper howled out in pain, those same pitiful sounds that had left David's lips all those days ago now rushing out in his own voice. “D-Danny! He-eelp meee-!”

“I-I'm trying to, I'm trying to!”

Shaking free from the momentary fog, Daniel leaped into action. With a gentle hand, he stripped his Omega free of his pants and undergarments. The fabric of the trousers was damp in one collective area but the undergarments were soaked. How had Jasper not felt his body relieve itself of liquid? Ignoring his befuddlement, Daniel spread Jasper's legs apart, propping them up on two pillows at odd angles to clear his sight of the deliverance. Groaning at the sensation of his lower half being pulled apart farther than he had been allowed to move in what felt like ages, Jasper dug his fingers into the blankets on which he was sitting.

“Gah-! Daniel, Jesus-fuck, it's fucking cold in here, give me the damn blankets back!!” Jasper snarled, clawing in vain at the blankets that lay bunched up over his engorged stomach. He was pressed too far back to even come close to touching the soft fabric, which only enraged him more. “God-**_fucking_**-damnit! I'm such a fat fuck I can't even reach my goddamn toes!” Steeling a glare in his eyes, Jasper snarled at his Alpha. “This is all your fucking fault, you horny bastard!”

“Oh, it's _my_ fault, is it?” Daniel furrowed his brows, dropping all he was doing to scowl at Jasper. “Hah, you were the one reeking of pheromones, you begged me to breed you! If anything, this is all your fault, you impotent ass!”

“**You** wanted these little bastards!”

“And so, did you!”

Jasper screamed at him without words, Daniel immediately thinking the Omega was trying to declare some form of statement against him. About to begin to snarl back in response, Daniel paused when he felt the rush of fluids cover his coupled hands, a hefty weight settling into his grasp. Jasper's pained shouts of frustration continued on as his body evicted one of its tenants. Breathing hard, the Omega swallowed roughly, gasping for air.

“D-Danny-? H-How is the baby?” Silence. “D-Danny?”

“She's...beautiful.”

Beautiful indeed. The firstborn was a lovely little girl with a halo of golden hair, a perfect blend of Jasper’s dark sandy hue and Daniel’s vibrant silk, circling her head. Her tiny tail curled up between her chubby legs; her wings velvety to the touch. Jasper could barely see but he could hear his daughter clearly, whining and mewling for warmth. He could hear Daniel, too, making animalistic sounds in response to the newborn. With a gentle hand, her father cleansed her of all bodily fluids with a considerable amount of care as he did not want to crush her wings nor snag her tail. He then took extreme care in swaddling her in a terrycloth towel to keep her from cooling. This one was the smallest of his existing children, though she may be larger than her remaining unborn siblings. From the dragon’s description, the Omega was able to piece together his daughter’s appearance: her wings were small, fit almost perfectly to where she could hide them flat against her shoulders. Her tail was long in contrast to her body as if her wingspan was swapped in favor of tail length. Still, she was a beauty to behold. No sooner had Daniel laid her down in the pitted blanket for safekeeping did the dragon have to abandon his daughter to deliver another of her siblings. The eldest seemed to not mind her mother's pained yowls of agony, hardly making a sound as Jasper continued to vent his struggles aloud.

Hours seemed to drag by as Jasper screamed out in agony as he tried to birth his next child. The second born was a feisty little bugger, taking his sweet time to join the conscious world. His handsomeness was stunning, a perfect homage to his mother with his fluffy sandy blond hair and darling little button nose. He was moderate for wingspan and tail length, nothing too impressive but his voice, his voice was something else. For certain he was to be as foulmouthed as his mother, the little male angrily squeaking and whining at his father as he tried to clean him, earning some stiff grunts and snaps from the Alpha dragon himself. Very much in pain, Jasper found the strength to laugh at the two amid his tears. He sobbed both from excitement that finally, finally he could hold his darling babies but also from his body beginning to surrender to the intense anguish that was befalling him.

“Please, Danny, let me hold one…let me hold one of my babies-” Jasper called out weakly, barely able to lift his arms. Unable to see, unable to clearly hear, Jasper grappled blindly at the air in hopes he may receive one of his children. “Please, Danny-”

Suddenly, not one, not three, but two heavy little bodies were pressed against his chest, the Omega’s arms dropping defeatedly at his sides. Sniveling as he wept tears of joy, Jasper sobbed through Daniel’s gentle kisses.

“It’s alright, my love.” Daniel whispered reassuringly, running a hand through Jasper’s sweat-drenched hair. “Say hello to your new daughter and son!”

Jasper could not stop sobbing, not even when his two newborns wriggled and writhed to move away from where his salty tears were falling. He adored the sounds the two made. Their angry little yips and whiny mewls and squeaky yawns, Jasper was in love with it all.

For what felt like forever both the Omega and Alpha awaited the arrival of the remainder of their children to join them. Just when it seemed that perhaps the pair may only have had fraternal twins, Jasper proved this conclusion incorrect with a groan. After an intense fifteen-minute labor, a healthy little male was born with a head of bright golden silk, the strongest, thickest wings and a firm slender tail speckled with golden flecks. He looked stern with his unopened eyes drawn up into a scowl. When placed upon his mother’s chest, the angry little child bulldozed his way between his elder siblings. Daniel chuckled heartily, saying that the feisty little blond was staking his claim that he was to receive just as much attention as his brother and sister, if not more. Laying eyes upon his children, all three of his darling hybrids, Jasper’s heart melted in his chest. The agonizing waiting, the pain of labor, neither meant anything to him now. All he wanted lay whimpering in his arms before him.

_“My precious little treasures.” _Jasper whispered to his newborns just as David and Gwendolyn emerged from the washroom, tailed by the redhead’s own triplets.

Life would hardly ever be the same for the two Omegas, not that either Omega would ever dare wish to have a normal life. The world of strange was their home, the raucous antics of their young, it was all so perfect neither would dare toss it away. This was their normal, this was their source of happiness and nothing could ever change that.


	12. Chapter 12

Hardly fazed by the odd creations that were the hybrids, Gwendolyn fell in love with all the zany little half-humans and vice-versa, although that love sometimes felt questionable from a certain troublesome schemer in particular.

The aforementioned mischievous whelp was none other than Jasper Junior. The cheeky toddler often piddled on Gwendolyn's shoes, whether she was wearing them or not. “Marking his territory” was what Daniel claimed this behavior to be in between apologies, naming it as traits of a young Alpha in the making. Rather than be angry, Gwendolyn was amused though she was strict in enforcing the rule of urinating only in promoted areas, such as outdoors in the brush or in the facilities. She never could stay annoyed at these darling little hellions. The most amusing aspect of the half-breeds was the sound of hunger they made. It was a grating whirr, like an electric toothbrush, and laughter could not be suppressed no matter how hard anyone tried. Each hatchling had a different inflection as to how they sounded but the meaning was all the same: **Feed me!** And fittingly so, Jasper Junior had the loudest shout of all when it came to drowning his hunger. However, his antics soon subsided to an even greater nuisance.

Da'nyell Rahvenclaugh Junior, or Danny Jay as he affectionately became known as, had begun to develop a severe case of “youngest child syndrome”. Whenever he felt he was not receiving an adequate amount of attention, which in his undeveloped mind meant being the center of the room, he would act out in horrific displays of poor behavior. This varied in a plethora of ways. Danny Jay would often be found challenging his older Alpha siblings, specifically Jasper Junior and Ember Rayne. Out of seemingly nowhere, he would attack, and not in the typical play fashion he would use when playing with Davey June, Merida or Opal Lorraine. Arching his back and flaring out his wings large and wide, he would hiss and snap at his brother and sister, tail erect in a display of dominance. Danny Jay’s aggression often led to more bloodied fights than either Jasper or David would prefer to deal with in a single day. Other times, the angry blond child would be intentionally destroying things such as blankets, clothes or valuables, truly anything he could lay his claws on. But most recently, he had taken to defecating in open places. Or at the very least, attempting to.

It would appear as though he were simply sitting wherever he may have been, staring out into the vast expanse of his environment. At a quick glance, he was merely stationary and stiff, sitting like a polite little boy should. However, with a trained eye, a mother’s keen intuition, it became clearer that that was not the case. After one instance too many, Jasper had learned the warning signs that his boy was up to no good. His little tail would be slightly curled, raised upwards so it was not touching the floor. Danny Jay was one of the few of the hybrids who figured out a way to claw off his training nappy, so if his bare bum was visible, that was a telltale cue. And although the boy was the quietest of his siblings, he still made some noise at times. So, a silent child was often a troublemaking child. And tonight, it seemed, would be the night when Danny Jay would be at his worst.

Twice Jasper had already had to rush in, scoop up his child and run him to the facilities before he disgraced the living quarters with befoulment. After the third time, the sandy blond Omega was already at his wits end yet the night was nowhere near over. After making certain he used the bathroom, Jasper washed Danny Jay’s bottom of filth before he dressed him in a clean nappy. Unamused, he sat the boy on the ground and began to give his son a firm disciplinary lecture.

“Da'nyell Rahvenclaugh Junior, I do not like this bad behavior!” Jasper spoke in an even, low tone with his arms crossed over his chest. “We **DO NOT** go potty out there,” he pointed towards the open washroom door, “we go in there.” He pointed at the toilet.

Danny Jay recoiled from his mother’s sternness, his body drooping as he faced verbal punishment. He whined in a high pitch, wings wilting as he looked up at Jasper with his striking blue eyes. His pitiful expression did nothing to sway Jasper.

“I know you’re sorry, but you can’t keep doing that. Everyone goes potty in the toilet. I do, Daddy does, David does and so does Auntie Gwen. So, you have to, too. I don’t like it when you don’t listen, Danny. Only bad dragons don’t listen to their mommas.” Changing his expression from annoyed to concerned, Jasper uncrossed his arms. “Why are you acting so bad, baby? What’s wrong?”

Danny Jay warbled, laying flat against the floor in submission to his mother.

“Is that so?” Jasper said softly, pretending he understood the whelp. “Well, that is no excuse. You will have to be punished.” Jasper paused, thinking of a decent enough punishment to burn into his child’s mind that going to the bathroom anywhere he pleased was a huge no-no. “No dessert for a week.”

The little whelp hissed then dropped into a pitiful howl of disapproval.

“Hey, watch your tone, young man. Don’t make me call Daddy!” Danny Jay fell silent. “Good. Glad we came to an understanding.” Jasper then knelt down to his son’s level. “Now come give Momma a hug.” The little boy leapt into his mother’s arms, his tail swishing happily from side to side. Jasper kissed his child on the cheek, running his fingers through his soft blond hair. “I love you so very much, baby boy. Momma loves you.” He whispered to the dragon-boy. Danny Jay whimpered, rubbing his nose against Jasper’s neck. He then wriggled free, bounding off to hopefully go do more constructive things. Jasper soon followed, heading out to hopefully go relax alongside Daniel until dinner.

Comparatively, David’s children were far less wild than their agnate siblings. This allowed him to achieve levels of serenity he had thought would be lost to raising his beastly offspring. Reading was a method of escaping reality that most would agree opened the eyes to the land of dreams and potential and it was no secret that the redheaded Omega loved to lose himself in a good book every now and then.

On this particular evening before dinner, David decided he would sample the flavor of a good adventurous mystery. Yet fully indulging in the splendor of the literary world was quite the task when attempting to stifle giggles. David loved delving deep into the fine print of fiction but tonight he was hardly able to move beyond the opening line of the second chapter of his novel.

Leisurely lounging against a mound of pillows in the nest, the redheaded male adult had his nose deep in the tales that were his current guilty pleasure of a book. Bare feet exposed; his odd appendages that were his toes captured the attention of young Merida as she had been passing by. Intrigued as well as confused by what she did not recognize, she sniffed her mother's feet, circling around slowly, nose scrunched in contempt. The hot puffs of her breath on his cooler skin tickled, causing David to tear his eyes from the page to watch her in silence. Her odd behavior warranted her brother, Davey June, to rise from his place beside David and reluctantly trot over. Merida clicked her tongue and warbled, dropping her head down as she raised her bum, sniffing at the pads of her mother's feet. Davey craned his neck to see, visually put off though he sniffed at David's feet as well. Suppressing a smirk, David wiggled his toes, causing both hybrids to startle, their claws scraping against the ground as they scrambled to safety. Davey opened his mouth and let out a loud screech as he cowered behind his sister. Merida's tail swayed angrily from side to side as she scowled. After regaining her confidence, Merida was more than unamused. She stalked back over to David, getting right up against his feet. Not liking being challenged, her predatory instincts took over. Claws out, Merida pawed at David's feet. The touch of the flesh against her own frightened the poor thing. Leaping back, her body arched, wings out and angled upwards, tail erect as the little girl-dragon hissed and snapped her jaws. The adult redhead could not stifle his laughter then. He burst out into a raucous explosion of guffaws, tearing up in the corners of his eyes.

“What's so funny?” Gwendolyn called from the kitchen, the sudden eruption of amusement having captured all's attention in the vicinity, including Daniel and Jasper's from far across the nest where the two were napping.

“I spooked poor Meri and Davey with my feet.” David wiped away a tear from his right eye, setting his novel on the floor beside him. “Our children are quite an intriguing group. I suppose they don't quite understand human anatomy yet but then again, how would they as young as they are?” David chuckled good-naturedly. One must have a sense of humor when dealing with young ones as quirky as his own. “After all, my feet look different than theirs.” He drew his feet apart before clapping them back together. Retrieving his book from his side, he stuck his nose back into his chapter, hoping to at least reach the climax by dinner.

Gwendolyn smirked as she continued slicing potatoes into moderately thick circles. Every now and then little Jasper Junior would tap her arm as he sat on the countertop, catching his claws in her sleeve as he whirred at her demandingly.

“I know, sweet boy,” the female Alpha lovingly patted his fluffy hair. “We'll eat soon, I promise.” Jasper Junior trilled at her wearing a small smile, nudging his face against her side. The female Alpha chuckled. The little sandy blond child was a delight. She worked in silence, the sound of her knife on wood against produce the only sound aside from the occasional whir from Jasper Junior. Picking up from near silence, light chinking caught the female adult Alpha's attention. She turned and saw Daniel Junior up on top of the far counter where the glassware was set. The blond boy had his mouth around one of the tall water glasses, swirling his tiny pink tongue along the smooth surface as he teethed on the cup. He was grumbling, his little tail swishing. Gwen grabbed her wooden spoon and tapped it on the counter. “Ah-! **No**, no.”

Danny Jay straightened himself at the sound of her voice, a light rumble of a mewl coming from deep within his throat, his tail snapping from left to right testily. He left the glasses alone, furrowing his brows as he stared at the glassware intently. Gwendolyn smirked, rolling her eyes. Assuming the Alpha child would behave, Gwendolyn turned her back to the boy, where she caught Jasper Junior in the midst of chewing on a raw potato slice. His face suggested he loathed the taste but he did not stop chewing. Chuckling softly, Gwendolyn patted his head to which the little boy hummed as he held the spud in his tiny mitts.

“Well, if you don’t like it, don’t eat it, silly,” the female Alpha laughed as she tried to pull the food from the hybrid’s mouth. Jasper Junior growled at her, turning away from her prying hands. He hated the bland flavor but like hell would he ever give up any food that comes his way. Shaking her head laughing, Gwendolyn resumed slicing potatoes in silence.

Suddenly, the loud crashing sound of glass shattering destroyed the peaceful vibe. The child on the counter rushed off in a panic, his nails scratching the surface as he bolted out of the kitchen. Thankfully he did not tread upon any shards of glass. Gwendolyn dashed over to Danny Jay, hoping he had not gotten hurt. Jasper's panicky voice cut in as she heard his footsteps rapidly approaching.

“Gwen?! Gwen?! What happened? Are my babies okay? Tell me my babies are okay, please!”

Frantic, Jasper popped into the kitchen, panting heavily as he leaned against the counter with a hand on his chest. He really should not have been running as fast as he had. Gwendolyn surveyed the damage, examining the blond boy's hands while he struggled to escape. Despite Danny Jay's loud screaming protests, Gwendolyn was able to survey the damage. Thank Heavens, no glass. But he was sitting oddly close to the edge of the counter. Just then, the revelation clicked in the female Alpha's mind.

“Da'nyell Rahvenclaugh Junior, did you throw that glass onto the floor?” The female demanded, raising an eyebrow at the defiant dragon-boy, who hissed at her in response to her accusation.

“Danny Jay, you naughty boy-!” The Omega gasped as he put his hands on his hips. “You are in big trouble, mister.” Eyebrows furrowed; Jasper switched into the most serious expression Gwendolyn had ever seen him use. “DANIEL!”

The sound of claws scraping minus the sound of bristles on a wood floor with the clamor of glass echoed. Daniel poked his head in, surveying the scene. His eyes narrowed when he connected the broken glass to the boy perched on the countertop. He growled to assert his dominance then rolled his tongue as he clicked. Danny Jay hung his head in shame, wings wilting, tail gone limp. He understood every word that his father spoke to him. Then Daniel approached the counter, leaned over and snatched up his boy by the scruff of his neck. He carried him out without a sound.

“B-be gentle, D-Daniel, p-please-! Mind your claws!” The Omega pleaded as he watched his dragon lover turn away. Left alone with his friend, Jasper then began profusely apologizing on the little boy's behalf but the female Alpha dismissed it.

“Jasper, please. Alphas are troublesome, devious little buggers when they first come into their roles. I was no better.” She chuckled while she swept up the glass bits. Gwendolyn smiled as her mind wandered to a faint memory of her terrorizing her siblings during her presentation of her role. She was such a spitfire when she was younger. “All things aside, Danny is no more than a young babe, and he is only half-human. He won't understand things as easily as a full human or a full dragon.”

“I-I know, b-but-”

“Jasper, stop.” She dumped the glass into a bucket to be disposed of. Then she rested her hands on the trembling Omega's shoulders. “No more worries, dear, everything is fine. Just breathe, in and out. Relax. There now, no more stress. It's bad for your mental health.” She smiled as she watched her friend take a nice deep breath before he exhaled calmly. He gazed into her eyes with a fond smile, appreciating her efforts. “There you go. Nothing but warm smiles and happy thoughts. Now,” she handed Jasper a small blade meant for peeling vegetables and such, “please help me finish dinner, would you?”

Jasper nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling a far less distressed than before. Picking up a potato, he slowly began to scrub the dirt and grime from the skin, humming softly. Over the course of twenty minutes, he scrubbed a hearty amount of potatoes, stacking them neatly into a large pile atop the counter for Gwendolyn to cut into slices. Turning around to fetch the basket laden with assorted produce from the market, Jasper nearly screamed out in surprise at the same time Davey June screeched at him for nearly treading upon him.

“Jesus-**fuck**!” Looking down, Jasper saw that the little boy was staring up at him with wide green eyes, tail curled up between his turned in legs. Poor boy had been frightened quite badly. “Davey! Gosh, you scared me, you little scamp!”

“Davey June, you cannot sneak up on people like that.” Gwendolyn lightly scolded the young redhead, setting her knife down on the countertop. Scooping Davey June up, she pressed a kiss to his temple before she set him down on the ground on all fours. “Go on, sweetheart, go wherever it was you were heading.” Gwendolyn patted his bum to prompt the hybrid into motion.

Davey June took all of three steps out before he turned around and dashed over to where Jasper had been standing. The little redhead leapt up onto the countertop with the grace and agility of a feline before plopping his padded bum down where he had been crouched.

“Oh, so you want to watch us work, huh?” Jasper chuckled, setting the basket of freshly harvested vegetables down to the left of the boy. “I don’t see why not.” He scratched behind Davey June's right ear making the boy smile and his tail thump. He rose up into Jasper’s touch, nearly standing up straight with his legs bowed slightly. The young redheaded Omega’s grin widened, turning into a goofy beam that slowly began etching across his face as he closed his eyes. Relishing the older Omega’s reassuring touch, a light purr was beginning to seep out of the little one’s chest. “Aww, you really love your scratches, don’t you, Davey?” Jasper gushed, falling more and more in love with his half-child every day. “David and I have such lovely children, don't we, Gwendolyn?”

“Oh, yes. I adore them! All of your babies are spectacular, even the troublesome ones,” she laughed, making Jasper laugh as well. “They're all so cute! I love them all to pieces.” Gwendolyn smiled as she returned to her work, enjoying the interaction.

Out of all the children, of course the oldest child, not to mention the only Omega that they knew of, would be the best behaved. She loved all the children, but perhaps it would be safe to say she had a favorite. She would never openly admit such a thing, but deep down, she knew exactly who her favorite was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 1/3 the size of the rest chapter, but a fitting end nonetheless!

Never once did David ever consider life to be a cinch, where nothing could possibly go wrong, to where it was always peaches and cream, kittens and rainbows. Never once did he indulge that life was a fantasy under which he was living, that no malice existed be it unwarranted or reasonable. Never once did David ever consider himself unfortunate. The life he lived, through its many trials, was nothing more than anything he could ever conceive within his dreams. Through the dark storm clouds of a dampened period, through the hail and lightning of undesired actions, events and occurrences, the darling little Omega never once lost his smile. Happiness prevailed because the redhead simply refused to let anything overcome him that was not appreciation for what he held in possession. Time was a gift not to be squandered and certainly he took advantage.

Jasper was no different.

For all the time that he had spent coaxing Daniel to gradually release himself from the protective shell that he lived in, for all the pain of worrying that the two were not meant for one another, for all the time spent waiting for the perfect other to join their pairing, Jasper was more than satisfied with his life. His children, those darling, precious gifts from the heavens above, were the end of an era. No longer would pride or prejudice between races divide the humans and dragons from coexisting in harmony on the planet. Neither Omega nor the proud father dragon wished to ever see anything different than peace and love between groups. Knowing this warmed Jasper’s heart. He smiled to himself as he looked over the top of his favorite collection of short tales, watching David engage with Ember Rayne from afar.

Ember Rayne sat happily on the floor between David's spread legs as he looped her gorgeous locks of fiery red and lustrous golden hair into an intricate braid. Her blondness had come through around age four, solidifying her namesake. Daniel fell in love with her all over again, his heart bursting with joy as he lovingly brushed her hair for hours on end. Seeing her with her mother was always adorably heartwarming. It always helped to put the sandy blond in the mood to purr but today, the redhead had already beaten him to the punch. Softly, barely above a gentle hum, the beautiful sound poured out of his chest, a comforting tune that almost always succeeded in calming all that were around. Ember Rayne, unquestionably an Alpha by nature, succumbed to the sweet sound, her head dipping as she was lulled into a state of calm. Her wings drooped; her tail no longer twitched with emotion. All was still. Paying no mind to the state of his child, David continued about his work, tying off the end of the braid with a thin white ribbon, a perfect color to stand out against her vibrant hair. His purr cut out when he went to speak but only for a short moment.

“Ember, I finished your hair.” He whispered in her ear softly as he turned her around. Her sleepy eyes were the most elegant shade of a piercing blue, the exact same as her father's with that same thin slit of a pupil. David always melted gazing into her luxurious eyes. She looked far too much like her father to resist her charms.

“Thank you, Momma.” The little girl smiled tiredly, moving to give the adult Omega a hug. “I bet Meri and Opal will be so jealous. You always make us look so beautiful.” She spoke in hushed tones, clearly very relaxed. She let her head rest upon her mother's chest, her tail flicking in tune with her emotion.

“You really think so?” David asked, rubbing his child's back to soothe her. Ember nodded soundlessly. David smiled, leaning down as far as he could to give the little girl a kiss. Ember happily raised her head so she could enjoy the sweetness of her mother's delicate lips on her temple. Jasper's heart swelled with joy, eliciting that wondrous call of his that melded with the other adult Omega's.

He looked to Daniel, split between two forms. Daniel was fast asleep alongside the other five children, his tail curled protectively around his children as they snuggled against his partially scaly chest. Jasper loved the way his scales sparkled underneath his eyes, the white and gold highlighting a beauty that never ceased to amaze. In both his eyes and David’s, Daniel was handsome no matter what form he took.

Ever since the birth of their children, Daniel had grown to care less and less about being strictly human or strictly a dragon. He had grown comfortable in his own skin, so to speak, often remaining in between forms. Sometimes he would lie and say it was to show his children that they should be proud of their appearances, but both Jasper and David knew the truth. The truth was that Daniel _wanted_ to know what it felt like to be both at the same time. He _wanted_ to feel what his children felt day in and out. He _wanted_ to experience being a hybrid, not out of parental obligation but simply because he wanted to relate to his children. And neither Omega could be prouder of him for doing so.

Time had flown by so quickly and a great deal had occurred over the past four years. The end of a long and worthwhile journey was coming in fast and while he was not quite sure if he would be willing to give it up so easily, the sandy blond knew that he could not ask more from his life that he was already given. The dragon he had fallen in love with, the Omega he relished, all the children the three of them had created, all of it were his treasures. And like dragons of old, he would hoard and cherish his treasures until the day he died.


End file.
